Propiedad Privada
by Carlis
Summary: Después de 3 años (creo) sin actualizar, por fin he vuelto. Kag y sessho se unen para converger en un vórtice de desgracias, las cuales comenzarán a alejarlos.
1. Cumpleaños

// Hola a Todos

Inuyasha y compañia limitada, no me pertenecen...la historia si.

Espero q sea de su agrado...

Atte:

**Carlis**

Capitulo I

**"Cumpleaños"**

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Kagome-chan! *gritaron todos*

- ¡OH! ¡Muchas gracias! *le respondí sonrojada*

- pide un deseo, kag! *dijo mi querida mejor amiga, Sango, extendiendo frente a mi un enorme pastel de frutillas, por que yo amo las frutillas*

-si! Vamos, pide un deseo, sino me lo quedare yo! *agrego souta, mi hermano*

-T_T ni siquiera lo intentes, mocoso! *le respondí* bien, bien, ya que tanto insisten deseare algo… *dicho esto cerré los ojos, para imaginar, entre la larga lista de cosas, que realmente deseo, cual merece ser este año, la que desee para mi cumpleaños numero 18, un deseo muy importante… *

-deseo… deseo… deseo… * ja, pensaron que se los diría, se supone que nadie debe saberlo, es TOP secret* y sople las famosas velas.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarme, y mama, con su clásica lagrima en los ojos, diciendo que, que grande esta su pequeña.

-Souta: yo quiero la mejor parte! Es lo mínimo que merezco por ser quien la soporta todas las mañanas!

-Kag: ¿Cómo que soportarme? Enano! Eh? *dije, agarrando su cabeza y sacudiendo con fuerza su cabello*

-Sango: ya déjalo, kag… ten, espero con ansias que lo odies, para poder quedármelo yo! *dijo, entregándome una cajita roja con una cinta azul*

-gracias, Sango… es PRECIOSO! Realmente me encanta! *dije con un sutil dejo de ironía*

- tenia la leve esperanza… *suspiro*

-bien,¡bien! Todo esta listo, cada uno tome su trozo de pastel! y por acá hay cucharitas…

En ese momento, atentando contra toda mi buena suerte, sonó aquel aparato, y a lo único que atine fue a ver el rostro de mi madre, y excusarme…

-pero, Kag... es tu cumpleaños! Cumples la mayoría de edad, no crees que solo por, hoy deberías ignorarlo?

-lo siento, sango… es mi deber…

-solo ten cuidado, te guardaremos pastel! *respondió comprehensiva mi madre*

-gracias, a todos por venir, y sigan disfrutando… Souta! Cuidado con que no me dejes pastel!

- suerte, Kag! *dicho esto, me dirigí a la puerta, tome mi chaqueta y una bufanda, y salí hacia el crudo invierno de mi vida*

La verdad, es que después de cierto tiempo uno se acostumbra, pero aun siento en mi espalda esa pesada carga. Aunque, por sobre todas las cosas, me encuentro considerablemente agradecida hacia el, si no fuera por el, tiempo que habría dejado la escuela, y tendría que estar haciendo quizás que cosas, para sobrevivir.

Pero, desde aquel día, hace ya tres años y medio, que soy propiedad de otra persona.

Si, como se dice vulgarmente, me vendí, claro que el jamás me a tocado ni un solo cabello, ja, ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso, tan solo debo servirle en lo que EL desee, y estar siempre disponible. El me maneja a su antojo, y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-realmente hoy, hace un frío considerable… *dije mientras que intentaba calentar mis manos con mi aliento*

-hoy no es cumpleaños, joven Kagome…?

-si, lo es… mis 18 inviernos… chistoso, no?

-animo, señorita… *dijo, mientras revisaba algo en el panel de su mesa* el joven, la esta esperando…

-gracias… suerte, en el trabajo *dije mientras me despedía del conserje de edificio*

Durante casi, tres años que vengo a este mismo departamento, tan lujoso, en un barrio tan acomodado, con chicas lindas, llenas de joyas, andando por ahí, chicos en grandes camionetas, todos, tan brillantes y lleno de lujos y yo, tan sonsa, tan llena de rabia, tan llena de responsabilidades. Es mucha agua, de la cual no puedo beber.

-con permiso…

-Pasa… has tardado.

-lo siento, había trafico… *le menti*

-acércate... *me dijo, con su pausada y melodiosa voz*

- eh… si, señor. * debo reconocer que su presencia me intimida, además sentado ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, sin siquiera mirarme*

- tráeme un whisky…

-claro… *dije, mientras, dejaba mis cosas encima de una silla, y me dirigía al bar, una vez allí, tome la botella de whisky, estaba media vacía, al parecer a estado bebiendo*

Me acerco al el, sigue sentado en el mismo sillón, mirando la bella cuidad, desde las alturas, donde el nunca ha bajado. Es casi como un Dios, casi como uno.

-se siente bien? *pregunte con cierto temor*

- si… *dijo, volteándose a mirarme, y esos ojos, tan dorados y fríos, clavados en mi, tan penetrantes*

Hubo una pausa, siento que el tiempo pasa despacio, cuando estoy con el.

- quiero mas… *dijo extendiendo su vaso hacia mi *

- lo usted desee… *al marcharme, me pareció oír un murmullo, departe de el…*

Esta triste, una persona como el, esta triste… seguramente es kagura, siempre discuten.

-aquí tiene…

-trae la botella, y siéntate aquí, junto a mi.

-yo… pero…

- Es una orden… *dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra*

Me senté junto a el, ansiosa, y el tan calmado… en ese instante, como pocas veces, se recostó sobre mi regazo y se durmió. Solo eso, Dios perdone mi atrevimiento, pero que ganas me dieron de besarlo, en ese momento.

- Imposible, no?, Sesshomaru-sama.


	2. Peticion

// Hola a todos...

Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen....

aqui va el segundo capitulo... y tienen consultas, haganmelas saber...

gracias, por leerlo... y espero que sea de su agrado.

Atte:

**Carlis**

Capitulo II

**"Petición"**

Desperté con el sonido del agua, cayendo en la ducha, no supe cuando me dormí, ni cuando el se despertó, ni tampoco supe cuando había puesto su abrigo sobre mi.

Y su olor, invadiendo cada uno de mis sentidos, confortándome, embriagándome.

Dios, es muy cruel conmigo, dejándome aquí, a su merced, y yo extasiada con su presencia.

Me levante, ordene un poco el lugar, puse a calentar la cafetera, y un par de tostadas.

El pronto saldría de la ducha, y me necesitara.

Salio de la ducha, con solo una toalla, en su cintura, provocando mi sonrojo, a dejado de ser tan reservado conmigo.

-no quise despertarte, si deseas puedes seguir durmiendo. *me dijo, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación*

- eh… no… es necesario… *dije sin poder mirarlo a la cara*

- esta listo mi desayuno?

-en un momento, si desea se viste primero… *no alcance a terminar mi frase, cuando el ya se encontraba dentro de su habitación*

Cuando termine de preparar el desayuno, el apareció, vistiendo uno de sus bellos trajes de diseñador. Tan varonil, tan serio.

-tiene reunión hoy? *le pregunte, mientras el tomaba asiento, y sacaba uno de sus clásicos cigarrillos*

- solo necedades… *dijo, mientras sorbía un poco de café*

-OH, su corbata quedo mal hecha, permítame arreglársela… *dije parándome y colocándome frente a el, de inmediato el se levanto de su asiento, y se coloco frente a mi, muy cerca*

Me puse nerviosa, tan cerca de el, y con su dorada mirada fija en mi, y mis manos, su olor, y el calor que despide su cuerpo. Si tan solo supiera este hombre, todo lo nerviosa que me hace poner. El tiempo se detiene, juntos ahí, tan cerca, que siento su aliento rozar mi piel.

-por que tiemblas?

- eh.. yo… lo siento… * tonta, no pudiste decir otra cosa*

- no deberías sentirlo…

// Din Don Din //

-Kagome-chan! Por que llegas tan tarde? *dijo, mi fiel amiga sango, mientras se acercaba jovial hacia mi*

-no tuve tiempo de volver… *suspire resignada*

-esto es un abuso de su parte… era tu cumpleaños…

- yo abuso de el, sango-chan… *le sonreí*

- en fin… *suspiro* ah! Kag, a que no adivinas quien a estado preguntando por ti…

- houyo… *respondí cansada*

- si, kag, es hora que aceptes una salida… el chico le pone empeño!

-lo intentare sango… oye, hablando de intentos, donde me dijiste que querías q te acompañara…?

-ah.. es cierto! *exclamo* he visto en un anuncio del periódico, que necesitan a chicas entre 15 y 20 años, para un comercial. Quiero ir a dar un vistazo, y ver si me aceptan! Dime por favor que me acompañaras!!

- pero, sabes donde es…?

-claro, queda en un local… vamos kag, dime que me acompañaras…

-sabes que debo informarle, y ver si no me necesita…

- rayos, había olvidado al señor TODOPODEROSO… *murmuro asqueada*

-mira, lo intentare, te llamare en la tarde… si? *le sonreí*

- esta bien!

Como era de esperarse, al salir de la escuela, sonó mi condenado celular, y era el.

Esta vez, era necesario verle, debía, digamos que informarle, que estaré ocupada la tarde del sábado.

-diga? *conteste, sin mucho animo*

-necesito, aquí y ahora… *dijo, sin saludo, sin un como estas, solo una orden*

-debo ir a cambiarme de ropa antes… Sesshomaru-sama…

- ven como estas! *dicho esto, corto. *

Rayos, esta de pésimo humor… ah!!!!! Todo sea por sango… *dije mientras estiraba mis manos, y comenzaba a caminar hacia la estación de trenes*

Hoy es una linda tarde de invierno, las hojas amarillas, cayendo por la brisa del viento, el cielo seminublado, la gente caminado, a sus hogares, abrasados, dándose calor… y yo, caminando sola, sin siquiera a mis 18 años a ver dado ni un solo beso a alguien. Y todo por culpa de el, por que de los millones y millones de personas en el mundo, tuve que enamorarme de la mas, Fría, seria, hiriente, prepotente, Soberbia y mal humorada persona. Incluyendo el hecho de que además, tiene una hermosa y antipática novia, que me detesta.

¿Puede ser mi vida peor?

-tardaste! *dijo molesto*

-me distraje… *sonreí*

-procura no hacerlo muy seguido… *dijo, y continuo tecleando en su notebook*

-eh... Sesshomaru-sama, para que me necesitaba… *pregunte temerosa*

-va a venir kagura, si eso llega a suceder dile que no estoy, y entrégale estas maletas…

- Haaaaaai! *le respondí contenta, es increíble, que el solo hecho de que el no quiera verla, me pone tan feliz*

El me miro extrañado, se levanto de su asiento, y se acerco hacia mi.

- tu uniforme deja mucho a la imaginación… *dijo, casi en un susurro, apoyando su brazo en la pared y acorralando mi cuerpo entre esta y el.*

- imaginación…? *pregunte, sin comprender*

-te sonrojas… tendrás fiebre… *me pregunto curioso*

- eh.. Yo… *Tooonta!! Me dije para mis adentros, como no puedes controlar esto… y el, tan ingenuo que no se da cuenta que estoy así por el, Dios ten piedad de mi!! *

Riiiiiing, Riiiiiing!

-*enderezo el rostro y frunció el ceño* es Kagura… abre!

-Hai… *dije, mientras me escapaba de su prisión, y corría a abrir la puerta*

-¿Dónde esta? *dijo, aquella mujer, con su despreciable voz, y su mirada petulante*

- no se encuentra, pero dejo esto para usted… *dije, con brusquedad*

-ja, ni creas que me convences mocosa… *dicho esto, me empujo y entro de mala forma al departamento de mi Amo*

-Sesshomaru! Ni se te ocurra mandar a esa mocosa para dar la cara de nuevo! *grito molesta*

El, solo suspiro cansado y se sentó en el sillón, observando a kagura.

-supongo que sabes, que hago aquí…

-la verdad es que no… *dijo son su melodiosa voz*

- ni creas que podrás librarte de mi tan fácilmente! No voy a dejar que te me escapes y te metas con cualquier mujerzuela que te encuentras por ahí! *dijo, insinuando quizás que cosa* ja, pero dudo que con esta pobretona, tan insípida, y harapienta… siempre detrás de su querido, Sesshomaru-sama… ni siquiera nos llegas a los talones…

/ Bien ese fue un golpe duro a mi Persona, pero que se supone que hacia yo en medio de toda esta discusión… por mucho que sea, la novia o bueno la exnovia de mi Sesshomaru-sama, no dejare que me trate mal /

-déjala… tu ira es conmigo… *dijo el, un poco molesto*

- mi amor, tu sabes que mi humor no es de los mejores… *dijo acercándose "seductoramente" hacia el* ven, volvamos a intentarlo, se que me deseas…

/yo estaba a punto de vomitar…/

-tus cosas están ahí.. *dijo, corriendo el rostro, para no ser besado por aquella, vil y maldita mujer*

- ja, te arrepentirás… *dijo con el orgullo herido* hey, tu niñata! Toma esa maleta y ve a dejarla a mi auto! *me ordeno*

- no… *respondí, seria*

-que dijiste? *exclamo molesta*

- yo solo obedezco ordenes, de Sesshomaru-sama, de nadie mas… *dije sin inmutarme*

-Sesshomaru, has algo! Esta mocosa, me esta insultando…

Cuando creí, que mi mundo se vendría abajo, y que me obligaría a cargar la entupida maleta de esta imbecil, el contradiciendo todos mis pensamientos, se levanto de su asiento, tomo la maleta con sus suevas manos, camino hacia la puerta, y la dejo en el pasillo*

-largo, kagura…

-esto… esto no se va a quedar así! Me las pagaras! Ambos! Me la pagaran!! *dijo, mientras salía molesta*

Yo, suspire cansada, esa mujer era un monstruo.

-desea un café? *le ofrecí sonriente*

- mejor un whisky… *dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón*

-enseguida… *fui al bar, mis manos tenían un ligero temblor, acaso estaba.. ¿Ansiosa?* aquí tiene! *dije acercándome al sillón, y justo cuando me iba a alejar de el, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco hacia el, sentándome en el sillón*

-no he dicho que te alejaras… *me dijo, dejando el vaso en la mesa al costado de el, y rodeando mi cuerpo con su mano*

Debí ponerme colorada, al instante, sentada junto a el, con su brazo rodeando mi cuello, apegándome hacia el, y en su otra mano, un vaso de whisky. Realmente no era un buen momento para hablar con el, pero lo hice.

-ahm… Sesshomaru-sama… *el volteo su rostro hacia mi, y me miro con aquella, penetrante mirada*

-que sucede? *dijo sin inmutarse, y bebiendo un poco de su whisky*

- es que… sango-chan, desea ser una modelo de alta costura… y bueno… ya nuestra relación es de mejores amigas, ella a considerado, la idea de que… etto... Bueno, me a pedido…

-Dilo de una vez!

-bueno… ELLA, DESEA QUE LA ACOMPAÑE A UN CASTING QUE VAN A REALIZAR MAÑANA!! *dije tan rápido como pude*

-¿Qué? *me pregunto molesto*

-y.. yo.. se que no debo pedirle nada a usted, y que debo estar a su total disposición, pero intente explicárselo a Sango-shan… y ella, es tan terca, que no fue capaz de entender… *dije mirándolo suplicante a los ojos*

- esta bien… *dijo, cerrando los ojos, y bebiendo un poco*

-qu…que? y...yo… pensé… que…

- si tienes tantos deseos de ir, tienes mi consentimiento, yo tratare de no llamarte…

*abrí mis ojos como platos*

-En serio?..

-si…

-seguro?

-si… *respondió el*

-en serio, en serio?

- ya te he dicho que si!

-si! *grite, alegre y lo abrase, con tanta fuerza, que el sillón, no logro soportan el impacto, y caímos de espalda, con sillón y todo* ah… *dije sobandome la cabeza*

-niña… *dijo muy molesto*

*me enderece en tres segundos*

-OH, Sesshomaru-sama, lo siento, lo siento!! No lo volveré a hacer! Lo siento…

- ya! Es suficiente de disculpas… *dijo, irritado*

-OH... Gracias! *sonreí contenta, y volví a abrazarlo, aun en el suelo*

Se que no debo ser tan efusiva, y que estoy a pasos de ser rechaza, de que me empuje, y me obligue a nunca mas hacerlo, de comprobar por mi misma que para el solo soy un objeto… pero no puedo evitar abrasarlo, amarlo y desear desde el fondo de mi corazón ser besada por aquellos labios… mejor dejo de fantasear.

- lo siento… Sesshomaru-sama, he vuelto a hacerlo…

- olvídalo… *dijo, llevándose una mano a su cabeza, recostado aun en el suelo..*

- Sesshomaru-sama! *dije con alegría* como premio, por haberme dejado salir con sango-shan le Hare un pie de Limón! *dije sonriente*

- como quieras… *dijo cerrando los ojos*

Me levante en tres segundos y me metí a la cocina, para prepararle ese delicioso pastel a Sesshomaru-sama, además, el esta siendo demasiado cariñoso conmigo.

Solo espero que sea así, siempre.


	3. Rescate

**//hola a todos...**

**Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen...**

**Espero disfruten de este capitulo... //  
**

**Atte:**

**Carlis  
**

Capitulo III

**"Rescate"**

Fue grato volver a casa, todo seguía igual, para mama era como si no me hubiese pasado una noche afuera, suerte que en casa de Sesshomaru, tengo escondía ropa mía, como uniformes, ropa interior algún pijama, nunca se cuando se le ocurrirá que me quede toda la noche.

Recuerdo una vez, en donde iba a realizar una fiesta, en celebración de su aniversario de noviazgo, con la bruja suprema. Yo estaba en clases, cuando mi celular, sonó. Tuve que salir corriendo, para poder llegar, incluyendo el hecho que me gane una mega suspensión, que por razones inexplicables nunca me notificaron. Creo q ese día, se les enfermo un garzón, y quien mas que la pobre Kagome, para remplazarlo. La fiesta termino a las 6 de la madrugada, y yo tuve que dormir en una bodega del local.

Y así, puedo comenzar con la larga enumeración de cosas que me ha hecho hacer, una vez me llamo a las tres de la madrugada, para que le hiciera un pie de limón, por que el ama el pie de limón… yo definitivamente lo odio.

A mama le va bien en su empleo, el abuelo se dedica a cuidar del templo, y mi pequeño, pero odioso hermano, va a la escuela primaria. Mientras que yo, debo a asistir a un instituto, uno de los mejores del país.

Y ustedes, se preguntaran, que hago yo ahí, una joven pobretona e insípida, en tremendo y caro colegio.

Todo comenzó aquella tarde hace aproximadamente cuatro años. Las cosas iban bien en casa, mi familia era digamos que "normal" yo tenia catorce años, y mi hermano era muy pequeño aun. Lo recuerdo bien, volvía de la escuela, ese día todo había salido perfecto, me había ido estupendo en una prueba sobre historia Grecolatina, y solo deseaba volver a casa para ser felicitada por todos, pero al doblar en la esquina que correspondía mi casa, vi que las cosas no andaban bien.

Corrí desesperada, al ver una patrulla de policías estacionados a las afueras del templo, subí las escaleras como pude, ese día ser hicieron mas infinitas que nunca.

Al llegar a la cima, todo sucedió en cámara lenta, mama yacía en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, el abuelo intentando consolarla y dos policías tomando apuntes en una libreta. Corrí, solo corrí desesperada, sujete a mama y pedí una explicación.

Según lo que nos explicaron los funcionarios, papa había tenido un grave accidente automovilístico, un conductor ebrio se salto el disco pare y lo atropello. Todo fue el caos, ni siquiera, ni siquiera, nos dejaron ver su cuerpo ya que había quedado tan destrozado.

-Kagome! Sango ya esta aquí!! *grito mi madre desde abajo*

-Enseguida bajo!! *rayos, había olvidado lo de sango*

Tomo mi bolso negro, mi abrigo y mi gorro de invierno, y bajo las escaleras, para encontrarme con sango, quien estaba más sonriente que nunca.

- Siento la tardanza!

- no te preocupes, ya es mucho pedirte tu sábado…

-bien, nos vamos?

-tengan mucho cuidado, y siento no poder acompañarlas… *dijo mi mama*

- no se preocupes, tía nos cuidaremos…

-adiós, mama… *me despedí, y Salí con sango*

El día, para variar estaba nublado, y tenia un leve presagio de lluvia. Yo desde el fondo de mi corazón, odio la lluvia.

-¿y como fue que el señor "superpoderoso" te dejo?, pensé que cuando me llamaste ayer, era una broma… *dijo sango, mientras caminábamos hacia la estación de trenes*

- tuve que hacerle un mega pie de limón, y incluyendo el hecho de darle la dirección, la hora en que iríamos y tu numero de teléfono. *comente cansada*

-ajajá… veo que alguien te sobre protege…

- lo que sucede, es que no quiere peder a su esclava… *murmure deprimida*

-no seas ingenua, kag…

-en fin… cambiemos de tema, mejor… sabes donde queda realmente no?

-claro, quien crees que soy? Tu eres la que se pierde por todas partes… *dijo con ironía*

- no te burles, sango… realmente es un mal habito… *dije, rogando*

Cuando salimos de la estación de trenes, el paisaje cambio drásticamente. Se veían las calles desiertas, las casa no estaban en muy buen estado, incluyendo el hecho de que solo se veían bodegas y bodegas. Me pregunto si sango, realmente no se habrá perdido.

-Mm… sango… estas segura que es por aquí?

- Claro, kag! Mira, si por ahí van algunas chicas! *dijo, animada, y siguiéndolas, ella realmente estaba muy emocionada *

- yo, tengo un mal presentimiento…

-no seas tonta, kag! Que nos puede pasar, ellos citan en lugares así, para que no allá una aglomeración de chicas, y para bajarle el perfil…

-si tu lo dices, sango…

Llegamos a la bodega numero 64, era ahí donde supuestamente iba a realizarse el famoso casting, en realidad no habían muchas niñas. Sango dijo que era por que aun era muy temprano. Entre tanto esperar a que nos hicieran pasar, salieron unas chicas muy molestas, comentando que esto no era legal, y cosas así.

-sango, escuchaste lo que dijo la niña que salio? *pregunte asustada*

-kag, no seas ingenua, eso lo dijo por que esta molesta por que no eligieron! Además, mira va a ser nuestro turno! *comento contenta*

-pero, sango… esto no me gus… *no pude terminar de hablarle, ya que fui tira por ella dentro de la bodega, era nuestro turno*

Ahí dentro, había un panel blanco, donde sacaban las fotos, un mesa con unas sillas, donde estaban sentados unos sujetos, y un tipo que hacia de presentador.

-bienvenidas chicas, me pueden decir sus nombres? *nos pidió aquel hombre, colocando su mano en mi espalda, y acercándome hacia el centro del panel*

- bueno… mi nombre es Sango Kajibara, tengo 18 años...

-Hem… mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi… también tengo 18 años, es un gusto… *dije, asiendo una reverencia *

-bien chicas, bueno… la sesión fotográfica es en ropa interior… así que deben quitarse su ropa…

-pero que esta diciendo!? Eso no salía en el anuncio… *le dije molesta*

-eso es cierto… además, yo no veo ninguna cámara, ni nada parecido… *dijo astutamente sango*

- eh… es… que…

-además, de que producto son… esto no es normal…

- tranquilas chicas! Ustedes querían ser modelos… pues, así son las cosas, ahora por que no se sientas aquí, mientras les digo a mi asistente que les traiga algo de beber, deben estar cansadas de tanto esperar…

-pero… *dijo sango*

-pero nada, vengan siéntense aquí… *dijo obligándonos a sentarse, luego llamo a un chico que traía dos vasos con bebida*

- yo no tengo sed… *le dije molesta*

-vamos, bebe! Debes estar cansada, además no debes rechazarme, yo voy a ser el que te lleve al estrellato…

-vamos, kag… además yo si tengo sed… *dijo sango, bebiendo toda la bebida, cosa que imite, por que realmente tenia sed, aunque solo bebí un poco*

De pronto, todo comenzó a hacerse borroso, aquel sujeto estaba frente a nosotras riéndose, y comentando lo ingenuas que éramos…

-que me sucede..? *dije mareada*

-no te preocupes, pequeña la vas a pasar bien con nosotros… *dicho esto, acaricio mi mejilla*

-sango… sango estas bien? * la moví pero, ella cayo al suelo desmayada, ahí comprendí lo que nos sucedía*

Nos drogaron, estos infelices, nos drogaron, y ahora estábamos atrapadas. En ese momento, tuve miedo, tanto que solo atine escapar.

-tu, pon a la que esta tirada en el suelo, en ese colchón! Jajá estas niñitas, realmente pensaban que iban a ser estrellas… *dijo aquel sujeto, ordenándole a otros dos a tomar a sango*

- no la toques! *grite aun lucida*

-y que vas a hacerme tu, mocosa… si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie…

-no dejare que le hagan daño a mi amiga! *dije, colocándome frente a ella, cubriéndola*

-ustedes dos, quiten a esa mocosa de ahí… y enséñenle quien manda! *le dijo a dos tipos*

Ellos, comenzaron a acercarse a mi, yo no se la iba a dejar tan fácil… voy a defenderme.

-no se… me acerque...n… *dije mareada, realmente no duraría mucho conciente, estábamos en un aprieto, la puerta de la bodega estaba demasiado lejos. *

-vamos, chiquita… ven con nosotros no te dolerá nada… *dijo un tipo, intentando tomarme la mano*

- ¡No me toques! *le dije, dándole un golpe intentado apartarlo, en ese momento, sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo*

No podía creerlo, me habían inyectado una jeringa mientras me distraje… yo no puedo mantenerme… despierta.

Por lo poco que pude captar, supe que nos tomaron y nos tiraron sobre unas colchonetas… todo era borroso, comencé a llorar, como fue que llegamos a esto… Sesshomaru-sama, Sálveme.

De pronto, se sintió un golpe ensordecedor y una luz intensa inundo mis sentidos, deje se sentir aquellas manos manoseándome, me pregunto si abre muerto, Dios se abra apiadado de mi… sentí que era levantada de ahí, yo solo quería dejar de existir, pero alguien se empeñaba en hacerme volver… sentí agua caer en mi frente, abrí los ojos y pude verlo ahí, aquel ser de dorada mirada, que me carga y me saca de aquel horrendo lugar, igual que hace casi cuatros años… siempre tan perfecto, siempre tan calido con aquella lluvia, que la igual que hace cuatro años, no me deja ver el sol.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, y lo pude ver a el… con aquella mirada, tan suplicante.

-¿Dónde estoy? *pregunte, mientras intentaba enderezarme*

- en mi departamento… *dijo secamente*

- yo… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

- te fui a buscar… *el hizo una pausa, estaba molesto* ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ir a meterte a un lugar como ese? En que estabas pensado, Kagome! *dijo mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro, frente a la cama. OH por Dios, estoy en su cama… y con ropa de el*

-yo… *hizo una pausa* yo tuve que cambiarte, tus ropas estaban todas destrozadas…

-Ooh… y sango? ¿Cómo esta sango? *pregunte asustada, intente levantarme*

-no te levantes, ella esta bien… la fui a dejar a su casa… *saco un cigarro y se dispuso a fumarlo* aun no respondes mi pregunta…

-yo lo siento tanto, Sesshomaru-sama… no pensé que aquello era una trampa… lo siento, siento a verle dado estos problemas… *le dije, casi a punto de llorar*

Dejo el cigarro en la mesa y se sentó frente a mí, en la cama… su cama.

- yo… no se que hubiera hecho, si esos infelices te hubieran tocado… *dijo lleno de ira, y atentando contra todo mis pensamientos, me abraso con fuerza, como si no quisiera que me fuera*

- ¿Qué cosa tan cruel me haces? *dijo susurrándome a mi oído, sin dejar de abrasarme* que el mundo deja de existir, si tu no estas…

Debí de estar aun drogada, por aquello fue algo, tan, pero tan alejado a la realidad, tan mágico, el tan cariñoso y preocupado por mi, ni en mis mejores sueños me abría sucedido… como alguien como el, tan lejano a mi era capaz de generar estos sueños tan verosímil, Dios… es casi, como hace cuatro años… cuando me encontró en un día de fuerte lluvia.

**//** **Estoy muy a gradecida, a todas por sus comentarios, me siento realmente muy contenta... //  
**

**Bueno, queria aclarar unas cosillas;**

**M****e propusieron añadir pensamientos de Sesshomaru, pero realmente no he querido hacerlo, para no caer en la ovbiedad, la relacion de ambos es bastante especial...pero garcias de todos modos por la sujerencia, igual me hizo dudar un poco. xDDDD  
**

**se que tienen bastantes dudas, de que llevo a kagi... (kagome) a esa comica situacion, pero se las ire aclarando con mas detalle al pasar de los capitulos, no quiero sobrecargarlos de informacion, incluyendo el hecho de que hay algunos misterios por ahi. **

**digamos, que nuestro amado sesshomaru, oculta un gran secreto.**

**gracias vampiestar, por lo de las comas, soy muy auto critica, en especial lo que se refiere a la narracion. **

**Este capitulo, me costo terminarlo en particular, por lo de las drogas, y el abuso... quise hacer algo de conciencia mundial... pero lo que realmente me gusto, es aquella frase que el le dijo... **

**¿que cosa tan cruel me haces? ¿que cosa tan cruel, le hacemos al resto? a nuestros amigos, amantes, familiares... mundo en general?**

**Sin mas que agradecerles a todas y espero que les siga siendo de su agrado...**

**Adelanto:**

**"- Que pasa Hermanito? no sabia, que tubieras una esclava tan linda! *comento aquel chico, ojidorado provocando mi sonroje*"**

Nota: estoy viendo a mi Dios, House! :B


	4. Herida

**//** hola a Todos!** //**

**Inuyasha y compañia limitada no me pertenecen...**

**difruten de este capitulo!**

atte:

**Carlis**

Capitulo IV

**Herida**

Cuando desperté, sentí como si hubiera tenido el sueño mas hermoso de mi vida, era de noche y yo estaba acostada en cama de mi amo. Me levante en sigilo y comencé a cambiarme de ropa, suerte que tenia una muda en algún lugar del departamento.

Nuevamente, había sido rescatada por aquel hombre, nuevamente me sentí protegida, segura… sentí que le era importante, que el se preocupaba por mi, a pesar de estar una posición inferior y de depender casi de sus caprichos.

Sentí ruido en la sala de estar, quizás el estaba ahí trabajando, debo agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi hoy. Le Hare un pastel, en compensación.

Cuando Salí de su cuarto, me di cuenta que todo estaba oscuro, camine en secreto hacia el living, se escuchaba un sonido extraño. Al asomarme, vi lo que realmente sucedía.

El… el estaba ahí, con una mujer abrasados y besándose sobre el sillón, se percato de mi presencia, y volteo a verme con aquellos fríos ojos, su dorada mirada, resplandecía en la noche plutoniana, un relámpago ilumino la habitación, y yo escape un pequeño grito.

-que quieres? *pregunto, descortés*

- ehm… *me quede muda de la impresión, quise morir, justo ahí…*

-que sucede, te comió la boca el ratón..? *dijo, sin dejar de abrasar a aquella rubia mujer*

- ¿Quién es ella, cariño? *pregunto melosamente la rubia*

- no es nadie, dulzura… *dijo, volteando a verla para luego acariciar su mejilla con su mano* que haces ahí parada? Lárgate! Ya bastantes problemas me has causado hoy… niña. *dijo cruelmente*

*trague aire como pude y solo atine a decir*

-si, señor… *tome mi bolso, el cual misteriosamente estaba sobre la mesa del recibidor y Salí corriendo de ahí, sin mirar atrás, sin mirar aquella cruel escena, sin siquiera detenerme un segundo a cubrirme de aquella, tortuosa lluvia, que poco a poco comenzaba a mojarme*

No se por cuanto tiempo corrí desesperada, para darme cuenta que no tenia sentido alguno seguir huyendo, por que eso era lo que hacia, huía.

Huía de aquella dolorosa realidad que mi corazón se negaba a aceptar, yo soy un estorbo para el, yo no significo nada para el, yo realmente fui una ingenua, al pensar siquiera que le importaba.

Me detuve cansada, apoye mi cuerpo pesado contra aquel poste, sentía un vacío, un dolor agudo en el pecho que no podía sacar de ahí, me sentía tan miserable de aquel destino cruel que me hizo enamorarme de la persona menos compatible para mi, la mas inalcanzable. Y como si fuera poco, cuando realmente la brecha de la esperanza se abría en mí, el de un solo tirón cortaba aquella flor. Sendo tan cruel, tan distante, tan frío…

Maldito Dios, es que tanto me odias, que cosa tan mala he hecho, para pagar de esta forma…

Caí al suelo, aun apoyada en aquel poste, sola… con esa maldita lluvia chocando contra mi cara, en ese momento, no pude soportar tanta tristeza, y ahogue un grito silencioso, llevando mi mano hacia mi boca, intentando en vano retener aquellas lagrimas, que poco a poco se confundían con la lluvia.

No ha vuelto a llamarme, ya va casi una semana que no le veo, desde aquel repentino encuentro. Mi vida, sigue su curso normal, claro esta no me permití volver a casa con esa tristeza en mi espalda, no debo causar mas problemas. Así que debo, desde lo mas profundo, fingir cierta "felicidad" que me es característica.

-vamos kag! El no te ha llamado desde hace 6 días… no deberías aprovechar? *dijo sango, sentada frente a mi en la sala*

- lo se sango, pero eso no significa que me mande la semana entera saliendo al karaoke… *dije no muy animada*

- pero kag… le prometí a yuka, que iríamos… ella estará muy contenta si vas…

- Yuka? Solo las tres? *pregunte *

-Claro! Quien mas? … *dijo con un deje de ironía*

-algo me ocultas sango… *le dije, mientras colocaba mi dedo en su nariz, y se la aplastaba como su fuera de pon, pon*

-ya déjame, kag! *suspiro* esta bien, también he invitado a algunos chicos… entre ellos, Houyo… *dijo muy bajito, como para no ser escuchada, cosa que fue imposible*

-olvídalo… *dije directamente, levantándome de mi asiento y dirigiéndome hacia la salida*

-pero kag! Les prometí a los chicos que te llevaría, además houyo va a llevar a unos amigos de 3º grado y realmente quiero conocerlos! *dijo, colocándose en mi camino y haciendo un pucherito*

- lo pensare… *dije saliendo de la sala, para dirigirme hacia el comedor, tenia un hambre, que un vaca me parecía poco*

- últimamente comes demasiado… todo el tiempo, si sigues así vas a engordar, kag! *dijo, caminando a mi costado por los pasillos*

- ¿quieres ir a ese maldito karaoke con esos chicos? *pregunte molesta*

- si! Si! Kag! Estas esbelta, muy bella cualquiera envidiaría tu figura, kag... *dijo sango suplicante*

- déjalo así sango, de todos modos voy a ir! *dije, sonriendo casi llegando a la tienda para comprar un trozo de Pastel de frutillas*

-te quiero Kag!! Te debo una! *dijo abrasándome con fuerza*

En ese momento apareció Yuka

-Kag! Dime que vas a ir con nosotras esta tarde! *dijo, agarrando mis manos*

- si… *dije sin ánimos, exhalando un suspiro*

¿Cómo fue que acepte venir? Me estuve reclamando todo el día. Houyo no paro de hablarme, de lo linda que me veía, y por alguna extraña razón Yuka, no me dejaba sola, Sango ni me miro por estar babeándose por esos chicos. ¿Cómo desee que mi Sesshomaru-sama me llamara? Aunque se me parta el corazón al verlo, aunque me allá dañado tanto, deseo tanto verlo, mas aun aquí, sentada en un local viendo como todos se divierten, ahí va de nuevo houyo intentando invitarme nuevamente a salir.

-Kag, hoy estrenan una nueva película en el cine, no quieres acompañarme a verla? Además, no aceptaste mi regalo por tu cumpleaños… *dijo, sentándose nuevamente a mi costado*

- como ya te dije, houyo… realmente te aprecio como amigo, y no quiero inculcar falsas expectativas en ti, además como iba a aceptarte un collar de diamantes…

-pero era un regalo, kag… lo pague de mi mesada…

-ese no es el punto… *en ese momento le agradecí a Yuka, quien llego para sentarse entre medio de los dos*

-Kagi! Dime, me escuchaste? *me pregunto emocionada ignorando completamente a Houyo*

- eh… si, yuka cantas precioso…

-yuka, yo y Kagome estábamos hablando… podrías dejarnos solos? * dijo houyo un poco incomodo*

- Mm... Que raro, houyo... por que me pareció ver que le único que hablaba eras tu… *dijo agudamente yuka*

- ¿Cómo quieres que Kagome, me escuchara si con tu voz de pito, no podía oír ni siquiera mis pensamientos yuka? *dijo molesto houyo*

- Piensas houyo? Yo creí que le pedías a tu papi, que te contratara a alguien para que pensara por ti! *dijo crónicamente Yuka*

-por lo menos, mi papa me habla y no me ignora… *le contraataco Houyo*

- Chicos, por favor! Dejen de pelear! *dije intentando aminorar la tensión*

-déjalo, Kagi… que lo poco que tiene de cerebro es directamente proporcional, con lo poco que le prestan atención a casa… que ni hasta su nana es capaz de dirigirle la palabra… no? houyo…?

-cierra tu boca, yuka… o lo siento, la tienes tan grande, pero tan grande, que en la escuela te llaman, Boca de Tarro!

En ese instante cuando aquellas odiosas personas comenzaban un enfrentamiento verbal, más hiriente, sonó. Sonreí, fue un acto inconciente, solo atine a sonreír y levantarme para ir a contestar fuera de ahí.

-¿diga? *conteste*

-te quiero en mi trabajo en media hora! *dijo esto y colgó*

-si, señor. *dije con tristeza*

-sucede algo, ka?*me pregunto yuka*

- no es nada, solo debo irme… *comente, parándome y tomando mi cartera*

- pero, kag! Acabamos de llegar… por favor quédate, luego yo te voy a dejar en mi auto a tu casa… *dijo suplicante houyo, tomándome del brazo evitando mi partida*

-lo siento, houyo, lo que debo hacer es importante… *comente retirando mi brazo de su agarre*

- pero… kag! Que cosa es tan importante que casi huyes de aquí… *me dijo sorprendido houyo*

- houyo! Déjala, ella tiene que hacer… *dijo sango percatándose de lo sucedido*

-gracias, sango… ¡te hablo luego! *dije, colocándome mi gorro y retirándome de el local*

Estaba emocionada, esta semana sin el se me hizo eterna.

Es cierto que aun pesaba en mi corazón, aquellas crueles palabras y que por mas que lo intentara, no lograba sonreír siquiera. ¿Desde cuando me volví tan dependiente de el? ¿Desde cuando no concibo mi vida, sin que aquellos dorados ojos se posen en mí? ¿Desde cuando me volví tan vulnerable?

El día en que fui nuevamente rescatada por el, en sus brazos y con la lluvia inundándonos, me ha hecho recordar hace ya casi 4 años atrás… cuando era encontrada por el en aquella calle. Angustiada, desvalida, y sola. En aquel entonces era una niña, papa había muerto hace 3 meses, y nuestra economía, había ya salido a flote.

Nos manteníamos bien, por lo menos podríamos sobrevivir con el sueldo de mama, y lo poco que ganábamos por el templo. Hasta una tarde de junio, en pleno invierno.

Al regresar de la escuela y entrar a mi casa, me percate que todo esta desordenado. Era como si un huracán habría entrado en nuestra casa, estaba lleno de papeles dispersos por todo el lugar, vidrios rotos, todo tirado. Me asuste mucho, creyendo que nos habían entrado a robar, pero la sorpresa fue mayor, al descubrir una nota pegada en le pared.

**"Si los deseas vivos, deposita 600 dólares en la siguiente cuenta corriente, tienes 2 días"**

Sonó la bocina de un auto, me había quedado parada en un cruce de calle, recordar ese periodo me hace perder la noción de mi misma.

Ya casi estaba llegando al edificio donde trabaja Sesshomaru-sama, sentía un hormigueo en mi estomago, y mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza que creí que saldría disparado por mi boca.

Cruce el umbral de entrada, ya todos me conocían ahí, así que me dejaron entrar enseguida. Marque el numero 17 del ascensor, y comencé a esperar. Al llegar a su piso, me atendió la nueva secretaria, de mi señor.

-buenos días, señorita… ¿Qué desea? *dijo aquella mujer mirándome de arriba abajo*

-vengo a ver a Sesshomaru-sama… *conteste con nerviosismo*

-y para que lo desea…? *pregunto, aquella mujer*

- el me llamo… *dije, obviando el hecho de que ella no sabia que tipo de relación era la nuestra… un segundo, pensé en relación… que ingenua soy*

-lo siento señorita, pero yo no puedo dejar entrar a cualquier mujer a su oficina… menos si no a hecho una cita correspondiente… *dijo molesta la mujer*

-mire, si me hace esperar el se va a enojar… *le dije molesta a aquella intrusa mujer*

-mire, le voy a hacer un favor y le consultare a don Taisho… si es que puede recibirla… *dijo aquella odiosa mujer, como si me hiciera un favor*

Se dispuso a marcar el teléfono, y comenzó a sonar… al tercer llamado, sonó su aterciopelada voz.

-¿diga? *dijo mi amo*

- ahm, señor… ahí acá una señorita que dice que tiene una cita con usted, yo ya le dije que se fuera pero insiste en quedarse… *dijo confiada *

- ¿y que se supones que estar esperando para dejarla entrar? *exclamo molesto*

-eh, si señor… enseguida la hago pasar… *dicho esto el colgó la llamada* puedes pasar! *dijo asustada la rubia*

-gracias *dije, mientras abría las puerta de su oficina.*

Realmente no la culpo enfrentarse o siquiera hablarle a Sesshomaru-sama es completamente intimidante, ese hombre sabe como hacerte perder la razón en tres segundos y como hacerte desear desaparecer, para no ser penetrada por aquellos fulminantes ojos.

-eh llegado Sesshomaru-sama *dije nerviosa, adentrándome en su lujosa oficina*

-has tardado, como siempre! *dijo, sin levantar la vista desde su computador*

-me necesitaba? *pregunte intrigada, ya que si seguía así, el silencio entre ambos se prolongaría*

- necesito que lleves estas cosas a mi departamento… *dijo, levantándose de su asiento, y acercándose hacia mi* además, quiero que lo ordenes…

-si, señor… *dije mirando sus cautivantes ojos, los cuales me observaban detenidamente*

-te vez cansada! *dijo, volteando la vista, y yendo al pequeño bar a prepararse un whisky*

- he tenido muchos exámenes… *mentí, realmente no deseaba que se enterara que por el estaba así, que por el había pasado todas estas noches sin dormir*

-ah… hoy en la noche Hare una fiesta en mi departamento… *comento, bebiendo su whisky, sin voltear a verme* y espero que estés presente, para atender a los invitados…

-si, Sesshomaru-sama *comente, sin ánimos*

-ten este será tu uniforme esta noche… *dijo una bolsa, con un perchero, donde había un uniforme de servicio*

-algo mas sessho… *no alcance a terminar la frase, cuando la puerta de la oficina de mi amo, se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a un alto joven de cabellera oscura y dorada mirada*

-¡buenos días, hermanito! *comento aquel joven, extendiendo sus brazos a Sesshomaru-sama, quien le rechazo en seguida*

- lo... lo siento, señor… el joven, no me hizo caso y entro por la fuerza… *dijo sonrojada la secretaria*

-déjalo así, preciosa… el esta feliz de recibir a su hermano menor… no? one-chan?

-que demonios haces aquí, inuyasha? *exclamo molesto mi amo*

-vine a ver como esta la empresa… hermanito, y de paso saludarte a ti… *dijo el joven sentándose en uno enorme sillón, que tenia mi amo*

- cuando es esta vez? *dijo molesto*

-m… que te hace pensar que es dinero… lo que me trae de vuelta al país… *dijo sonriente el joven*

- que otra cosa seria, Escoria…

-mm… sucede, querido hermanito… que me he cansado de vivir en ., y he querido volver a mi país natal… *dijo el joven levantándose de su asiento, y caminando hacia mi amo* además, me he enterado de algunas, cosillas… que han cautivado mi interés… *dijo, mientras volteaba a verme*

-¿Qué cosas, quiltro? *dijo mi amo, mientras se colocaba frente mío, llamando la atención del joven, quien no me quitaba los ojos de encima*

-quien es ella? Que te dedicas tanto en ocultarla… *pregunto astutamente, inuyasha*

- no es nada… *exclamo molesto*

-si no es nada, déjame verla…*dijo mientras empujaba a mi amo, y se abría paso hacia mi* Hola, preciosa!

- b… buenos días, joven! *comente nerviosa, por su cercanía*

-oh, dime inuyasha! *dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, y se disponía besar, pero fue interrumpido, por mi amo*

-déjala… *exclamo irritado, colocándose frente a nosotros*

- la dejare tranquila, si me explicas que es ella para ti? *comento irónico el joven*

- no tengo por que darte explicación… quiltro, ahora sal de mi oficina por las buenas… o con gusto será por las malas… *comento autoritario, mi amo*

- Inténtalo, Sesshomaru. Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de partirte ese petulante rostro! *exclamo molesto el chico*

- ah… no hace falta… mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y soy propiedad de Sesshomaru-sama… *dije, alegremente, colocando frente a mi amo, para alcanzar a ver al joven, y así evitar un enfrentamiento entre ambos*

-Que pasa Hermanito? no sabia, que tuvieras una esclava tan linda! *comento aquel chico, ojidorado provocando mi sonroje*

- ¡Te prohíbo estrictamente, siquiera acercarte a ella! Ahora largate de aquí! si no quieres que llame a seguridad! *dijo, mi amo colocándose frente a mi y intimidando al joven inuyasha*

- me iré, one-chan… por que ya he obtenido algo que a cautivado mi atención… nos vemos pronto, preciosa… *dijo dulcemente el joven, para luego salir caminando con garbo hacia la salida*

Yo estaba muy sonrojada, jamás pensé que mi amo tuviera un hermano, y menos que este fuera tan guapo y se le pareciera tanto, claro esta que no tiene aquel porte majestuoso y mucho menos aquella fría y directa mirada, que te desnuda hasta el alma…

Mi amo volteo hacia mi, tomo mi brazo y me acerco hacia el con fuerza…

-¡mantente alejada de el! *dijo, acercándome aun mas a el*

-si, amo… *comente sonrojada por la cercanía*

- Es una orden, Kagome! Tu me perteneces, y no dejare que ningún otro imbecil ose siquiera mirarte! *dijo sin dejar soltarme*

No se que relación tendrá mi amo con su hermano, ni tampoco se que secretos ocultan aquellos dos… pero de algo si es de lo que estoy segura, es que jamás, pero… jamás, había visto a mi amo, tan molesto por algo.

Hasta parecían, ¿celos?

* * *

¡Gracias ¡gracias! ¡gracias! y mil gracias por sus comentarios... relamente no crei que tuviera tanta aceptacion, entre los leyentes!

:DDD me hacen muy feliz!

Bueno, este capitulo me gusto mucho... ya que se deja ver el dolor que siente kaggi, y lo cruel que es a veces sesshi... pero el tiene sus razones...

En cuanto a como se conocieron kaggi y sesshi, estoy dando pequeñas pistas, ella poco a poco va contando el como y por que se conocieron... El papa de kaggi, tiene mucho que ver aqui... y no se asusteis, no alargare mucho ese miterio ya que suena odioso...

Alguien comento, que cree que "nuestro" sesshi fue quien atropeyo a el papa de kaggi... siento decepcionarte, pero no es asi... mm.. digamos, que a el le convenia la situacion en que se encontraba kaggi...

Ah, se me olvidaba, en el proximo capitulo aclarare lo de los 600 dolares... digamos que no es un simple rapto!

bueno, sin nada mas que agradecerles, en especial DamaLuna... que comprendio lo de las drogas y el abuso... pero en especial en aquella linda frase! ^o^

creo ya que les agradeci a todas, no? jojoo... son un amor!

PD: ¡ no he publicado mi historia en ninguna otra parte xDDD es probable que me estes confundiendo... !

miles de kiss a todas!

y no olviden Amar mi historia!

Hasta Pronto...

atte:

**Carlis**


	5. Bohemia

// Hola a Todos //

**Inuyasha y Compañia Limitada no me pertenecen... **

**Disfruteis de este capitulo... **

Atte:

**Carlis**

Capitulo V

**Bohemia**

Su departamento esta hecho un caos, copas por doquier, ropa tirada, corpiños de mujer regados por todas partes… era como si se hubiese desatado una orgia, aquí.

Me puse una pañoleta en la cabeza, y comencé a ordenarlo todo de prisa.

No quería ni imaginar las cosas que estuvo haciendo, mi amo. No entiendo por que se comporta así, el antes era diferente, claro esta tenia a kagura como novia, pero no era mujeriego…

Si me pongo a pensar, realmente no se casi nada de el. No se quienes fueron sus padres, ni tampoco parte de su pasado, y me acabo de enterar que tiene un hermano menor, el cual odia. Realmente, no se nada, el es completamente un misterio.

Como me gustaría conocerlo a fondo, verlo sonreír y compartir una conversación sin formalismos. Pero solo me limito a fantasear con cosas que no van a suceder, con sentimientos que el jamás sentirá hacia mi. Soy una tonta al pensar que alguien como el, tan poderoso, tan culto, tan inalcanzable pensara tan solo por un segundo posar sus hermosos ojos en mi, pudiendo tener a cualquier Barbie sin cerebro postrada a sus pies. Pero no, mi corazón no se resigna y se empeña crearse falsas esperanzas, ilusiones y fantasías que por obvias razones no sucederán.

Pero este es mi tormento, debo permanecer junto a aquella persona tan brillante, sin siquiera poder tocarlo o recibir un gesto de aprecio por parte de el. Quizás debí pensarlo mejor hace ya 4 años, cuando por casualidad el me encontró.

Recuerdo, que con desespero intente encontrar dinero alguno en lo que quedaba de nuestra casa. Había oído que teníamos un dinero ahorrado, en caso de emergencia, así que me dirigí al banco para poder extraer el dinero, pero fue en vano. Misteriosamente mi padre había retirado toda la suma de dinero dos días antes de morir, cosa que me pareció muy extraña, ya que en ningún momento nosotros nos enteramos.

Volví a casa, y me senté en el sillón, meditaba mis posibles alternativas cuando extrañamente sonó el teléfono de mi casa.

-buenos días, pequeña Kagome…*sonó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono*

-eh… quien habla? *conteste asustada yo, ya tenia suficientes problemas hoy*

- digamos, que soy un viejo amigo de tu padre, querida… *sonó confiado aquel hombre*

-de mi padre…? *conteste sorprendida*

- así es… pero, me he enterado que el acaba de morir… mis condolencias, mi pequeña… *dijo aquel sujeto*

-eh… gracias, pero que desea usted conmigo?

- digamos, que yo tengo algo que te pertenece… pequeña. *dijo sarcásticamente*

-OH por Dios! OH por Dios! Usted… usted tiene a mi familia! *comente asustada*

-que astuta, chiquita… *dijo en son de burla, aquella voz*

-devuélveme a mi familia! Por favor! No te hemos hecho nada! *grite histérica*

- en eso te equivocas, pequeña… tu querido padre, antes de morir había adquirido una gran deuda conmigo… *hizo una pausa* y como el acaba de pasar a peor vida, alguien debe pagarme mi dinero… o prefieres que venda a tu familia a unas narcos quienes los utilizaran como cargas? Quizás con tu madre pueda sacarle mas provecho… ajajá… *dijo bruscamente aquel hombre*

-yo… no se de donde sacar ese dinero! Nosotros no tenemos nada! *comente exaltada*

-ese no es mi problema! *dijo fríamente, aquel hombre* pero pensándolo mejor, tienes un lindo cuerpo… y tan chiquita, de seguro nunca has estado con alguien… quizás si te las ingenias por ese lado, podrías pagar esa pequeña suma… querida, yo gustoso pagaría eso por ti, pequeña… pero dudo que a tu padre le hubiese gustado… aun le respeto, sabes? ajajá *dijo burlescamente*

-¡jamás! Yo… tratare de conseguir su dinero, pero por favor déme mas tiempo! Le juro que lo conseguiré! *Dije suplicante* pero por favor, no le haga daño a mi familia! Déjelos fuera de esto!

-lo siento querida… pero no hay cambio, tienes dos días o ¡BANG! Ajajá! Todo esta en tus manos, pequeña… *dicho esto colgó*

Maldición, maldición, maldición y miles maldiciones! ¿Como fue posible que esto sucediera? ¿Cómo fue posible, que en menos de 2 mese nuestra vida se volvió una mierda? ¿Cómo es posible, que alguien sea lo suficientemente malvado como para secuestrar a mi familia y obligarme a pagar una deuda que ni siquiera es nuestra? ¿Cómo es posible?

Aun en mis momentos más tormentosos, siento escucharla, aun en mis pesadillas más concurrentes, es esa voz la que me deja en vela y la cual saca a relucir mis más profundos temores.

Que se supone debería hacer, este había sido invierno más crudo de mi vida y aun no tenía concepción de la maldad ni tampoco del mundo en cual vivía, era una niña aun y la idea de venderme no era una opción. En eso recuerdo que papa tenia unos amigos importantes… siempre iban a casa, y mas de una vez mi padre les había ayudado. Así decidí recurrir a ellos, no era momento de tener vergüenza, debía dejar mi orgullo atrás y mendigar por 600 dólares.

Cuando Salí ya era de noche, corría mucho viento y la noche estaba muy nublada, no se veía mucha gente en las calles, son las consecuencias del invierno, todos quieren volver pronto a sus hogares a calentarse.

-por favor! Le pido que me ayude, por la amistad que profesaba con mi padre! *le dije suplicante*

- lo siento niña, no puedo ayudarte… yo también tengo mis problemas! *dijo, aquel sujeto volteando la mirada, evitando mirarme, evitando ayudarme*

- pero no le pido mas… se que usted no padece de necesidad… demás, yo misma le pagare! Pero por favor! Mi familia esta en riesgo! *le dije colocando mis manos en la puerta evitando que la cerrara*

-lo siento… *dicho esto, me empujo y cerro la puerta*

Recuerdo que caí al suelo… en viento comenzaba a golpear con mas fuerza aun, pero yo no tenia frío, no sentía aquel viento golpear mi cuerpo, yo no sentía nada.

Me levante pesadamente, y comencé a caminar en dirección al templo. Ya era tarde y no servia de mucho seguir buscando por ahora. Mañana tendría que levantarme temprano, y seguir con mi búsqueda, pero las cosas se ponían difíciles, el tiempo pasaba, y no encontraba ninguna solución. Me sentía sola, la casa toda desordenada, sin el ruido de sota reclamando por irse a acostar tan temprano, el abuelo viendo su famoso programa de cocina italiana y mi madre… siempre tan sonriente, siempre tan cariñosa y sencilla. Tratando de no dejarse abatir por la adversidad, tratando de sacar adelante nuestra pequeña familia.

OH por Dios, como los extrañaba, y ese miedo aquel de perderlos, de que pasaran peligro hambre y frío… de quedarme sola, sin ellos.

La noche se me hizo eterna, era como si cada segundo que pasaba, calaba hondo en mi alma. El viento no dejo de golpear la casa ni siquiera un segundo, parecía un huracán que azotaba el templo, los árboles chocando contra las ventanas, el techo retumbando y el miedo. En aquella soledad, oscura, fría… el miedo impregnaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, sin dejarme descansar, sin dejar en paz.

Me levante temprano, y me metí al baño… tenia unas horribles ganas de vomitar… un asco inmenso.

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo, pálido, delgado y ojeroso. Un rostro lleno de pena, angustia y desesperación. Este era mi crudo invierno.

Comencé mi búsqueda, debía partir temprano si quería llegar donde uno de los mas viejos amigos de papa, quien vivía las afuera de la cuidad… recuerdo era uno de los que mas nos visitaba, y mi padre hablaba con alegría de el…

Llegue cerca de las 3 a su casa, era grande y bien amplia… no mostraba escasees.

-buenas tardes, busco a al señor Toshiro Youyei… *dije acercándome al portón*

-quien le busca! *dijo el guardia*

- soy la hija de Kei Higurashi! Kagome Higurashi, señor… *dije, desesperada… el tiempo pasaba y yo no obtenía respuestas…*

- bien… pase! *me dijo aquel sujeto*

-gracias… *dije aliviada*

Me hicieron pasar, la casa era enorme, llena de lujos y grandeza. Una joven sirvienta me llevo hasta lo que al parecer era el recibidor… donde me esperaba un hombre sentado, leyendo el periódico…

-bu… buenos tardes… señor Takahashi… mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, hija de Kei Higurashi… *dije, asiendo una reverencia* yo… venia a pedirle su ayuda señor, ya que alguien a raptado a mi familia… y me piden 600 dólares para liberarlos… yo… se que no debo pedirle nada, pero por la memoria de mi padre, seria usted tan amable de ayudarnos, juro que se lo pagare! *dije, arrodillándome ante el*

- lo siento, niña… pero yo no conozco a ningún Kei Higurashi! Así que no puedo ayudarte! *dijo, fríamente sin despegar la vista de su periódico*

-pero,¿Cómo? Si usted y el eran buenos amigos… acaso no me reconoce, cuando iba a nuestra casa… en el templo! *dije, exasperada*

-¡ya te dije que no conozco a ese sujeto que tu nombras, para mi eres una desconocida! Y ahora lárgate pordiosera! ve a pedir limosnas a otra parte! *Grito iracundo el hombre* guardia, saca a esta mocosa de aquí! *ordeno*

Me sacaron a arrastras de aquel lugar. Confundida, cansada y derrotada me dispuse a caminar… ya era tarde, pronto mi tiempo se agitaría… debía volver a casa. Por mas que pensaba en las razones de los supuestos "amigos" de mi padre, tendrían para ignorar mi suplica de aquella forma, por que el destino se empeñaba en hacerme tanto daño.

Sonó el teléfono de nuevo…

-tic TAC, tic TAC… el tiempo pasa, pequeña… y no veo en mi cuenta corriente el dinero… ¿acaso no quieres a tu familia? *dijo "aquella" voz*

- claro que los quiero… los amo! Pero yo… no se de donde sacar ese dinero en tan poco tiempo! Por favor! Déme mas tiempo… yo le juro que se la devolveré! *suplique*

- no crees que pides muchas cosas… lo siento pequeña… hoy a las doce, espero mi dinero o si no… tendrás que comprarte ropa negra… para tanto funeral. *dicho esto colgó*

Salí de la casa… comencé a caminar por el templo, llegando al Goshinboku… aquel enorme árbol, lleno de paz, y el fuerte viento golpeando sus ramas… ahí bañado por el atardecer, de otro día… fue ahí, donde me di cuenta de que era lo que debía sacrificar.

- te dije que no estas invitado! *dijo molesto mi amo, golpeando la puerta al ingresar y entrando a grades zancadas*

- bienvenido, Sesshomaru-sama *le dije, con la escoba en la mano*

- ¿tú? *dijo asustado mi amo, mirando con sus bellos dorados*

En ese instante, llego tras el inuyasha-sama… entrando estrepitosamente.

-no sea egoísta, sesshi-san… prometo no dejarte en vergüenza! *dijo burlescamente, al entrar* OH… Dorei!

En los restantes tres segundos, me asombraron 2 cosas…

Una, no supe como mi amo, en menos de dos segundos estaba a mi costado, en posición defensiva hacia su hermano.

Y como, yo había pasado a ser el objeto de entretención de los hermanos Taisho.

¿Dorei? ¿Eso es lo que soy?

-no me moveré de aquí, hasta que aceptes que iré a tu jodida fiesta! *dijo, caprichosamente inuyasha-Kun, mientras avanzaba hacia el interior del departamento y se sentaba en el mullido sillón*

Mi amo le miro con desprecio, y contuvo la respiración por un segundo. Vio nuevamente a su hermano, y volteo a mirarme a mí.

- comienza a las 21:00 hrs., tenida formal! *dicho esto, avanzo hacia la cocina, sin voltear la mirada*

-gracias, sesshi-san! *dijo inuyasha-Kun, levantándose y caminando hacia mi* no deberías dejar que el te manipule... *dijo seriamente, justo frente mío*

- lo se… *dije susurrante, bajando mi mirada*

- nos vemos en la noche, Dorei-shan… *dijo, mientras besaba suavemente mi mejilla, y salía caminando con aire airoso*

Me sonroje al segundo por aquel beso sorpresivo… coloque mi mano en mi mejilla, incrédula, fascinada y emocionada… me había dejado paralizada, es mejor que Sesshomaru-sama no se entere de esto…

El estuvo de mal humor todo el resto del día, ni siquiera me hablaba… cada vez que me acercaba a el, intentando tranquilizarlo, el me ignoraba y me evitaba… es acaso que ya no le soy de su agrado… acaso, me he vuelto un estorbo en su vida, algo molesto, algo irritante… si le soy tan molesta, por que no me aleja de el de una vez por todas… por que no me dice que me largue, en vez de tenerme aquí, esperanzada… si le soy una molestia, por que no me destruye de una vez…

La gente comenzó a llegar a eso de las ocho, eran tantas personas que la sala de eventos estaba colapsada… la música melodiosa, y el olor a tabaco producía un ambiente bohemio y sofocante…

Claro esta, había mas chicos sirviendo y atendiendo a los invitados de mi amo… pero, yo solo debía estar siempre cerca de el, sirviendo a quienes lo acompañen, y recogiendo las copas usadas…

El se veía hermoso, con su majestuoso traje gris, tan brillante, tan sofisticado y reluciente… lleno de esa masculinidad que solo a el lo caracteriza. Siempre estuvo rodeado de bellas mujeres, sonrientes, extravagantes y muy coquetas, tratando de seducirlo… pero el solo las miraba desde las alturas, desde un pedestal en el cual nadie a podido alcanzar… siempre con esa mirada de grandeza, siempre en lo alto… sin mezclarse con aquella clase de personas…

Yo solo le observaba, a ratos me sentía mareada por la cantidad de gente… quienes solo se me acercaban para depositar su copa en mi bandeja. Sin mirarme, sin hablarme, como si yo solo sirviera para estar ahí parada con aquel artefacto en mi mano, recibiendo sus malditas copas usadas… mientras ellos seguían en su festín de cinismo…

Todo aquello me producía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar… un profundo rencor así el mundo, unas ganas inmensas de gritarles y de salir corriendo… huyendo. Otra vez huyendo… de ellos… de sus mascaras, de sus lujos… y de el.

¿Es acaso que yo no brillo? ¿No genero ninguna luz, como aquellos seres?

¿Acaso, no todo el tiempo me dejo manipular por aquel semi-Dios?

-¿Por qué tan sola, Dorei? *dijo, inuyasha-Kun, quien había llegado a mi lado*

- estoy atendiendo… además, estar personas no se van a poner a conversar conmigo, joven inuyasha… *le dije, mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos, desafiante*

- tampoco necesitas que te hablen, Dorei-san… tu eres diferente, a decir verdad, yo detesto todo esta mierda… *dijo con un leve tono de molestia en su voz, volteando a ver a mi amo*

-si detesta tanto este tipo de ambiente, por que le pidió a Sesshomaru-sama venir a ella!? *pregunte curiosa, mientras recogía unas copas que habían en una mesa*

- por que quería verte a ti… *dijo seriamente*

Le mire sonroja y asombrada… por un momento, me olvide de toda esa gente y de que cumplía una función ahí…

-por que querría verme ami, joven inuyasha? *le pregunte asombrada, sentía mis mejillas arder*

- quiero saber que es lo que tiene tan hechizado a Sesshomaru… y creo que poco a poco, voy comprendiendo por que mi hermano no quiere que nadie se te acerque… *dijo, seriamente aquel joven, acercándose poco a poco a mi*

- se me acerque…?

No entendía nada, no entendía por que el joven inuyasha me decía estas cosas…

-tu no lo comprendes, pero cuando estoy contigo, siento que puedo mostrarme tal cual soy… sin apariencias, sin escudos… *dijo sinceramente el joven inuyasha* y creo q es por eso… que Sesshomaru te desea tanto…

Me quede sorprendida… aquellas palabras tan dulces, tan llenas de sinceridad, me sorprendieron mucho… inuyasha-Kun, estaba mostrando su yo interior. Podía leer aquellos ojos dorados, como si se tratase de una novela de Poe, podía sentir esa calidez, como cuando el sol se asoma tras una fuerte tormenta… aunque sus ojos, cuando ven a mi amo, esconden un profundo rencor, aquella mirada que me dirigía era completamente sincera…

-yo… no se que decir… *respondí al fin*

-no es necesario decir nada… Dorei… solo quiero que sepas que tu me…

No le fue posible terminar la frase, ya que mi amo llego en ese momento muy molesto…

-si tienes tanto tiempo para conversar, por que mejor no me vas a buscar una copa de vino?? *me dijo molesto, mirándome sobre el hombro*

-lo siento, Sesshomaru-sama… voy enseguida… *le dije asustada, mientras me marchaba de su presencia*

**- no creas que me rendire, Sesshomaru… *dijo inuyasha tomando el brazo de su hermano***

**- ella no te pertenece… *dijo, Sesshomaru molesto* **

**- puede ser tu esclava, pero su corazón no te pertenece… *dijo el joven molesto***

**- esta vez, las cosas no serán fáciles… pudiste llevarte todo lo mío antes, pero a ella no… *dijo, Sesshomaru soltándose de su agarre, dándole la espalda para volver a la fiesta***

**-eso lo veremos… *susurro inuyasha***

Camine lo mas rápido que pude entre la gente, para salir de ahí y dirigir hacia la cocina, donde estaban sirviendo los tragos…

Como me permití olvidarme de mis obligaciones mientras el joven inuyasha me hablaba. Mi amo me lo había dicho, el no quería que me acercara a su hermano… y yo la muy tonta, había dejado que el joven inuyasha se me acercara y no solo eso… me había besado en la mejilla, a escondidas de mi amo…

Y todas esas palabras… tan dulces. Era como si me pidiera a gritos que lo ayudara… pero yo no puedo.

Yo solo quiero proteger a una persona, yo solo quiero amar a una persona… aunque el no me deje acercársele, yo solo quiero amar a Sesshomaru-sama… es solo a el, a quien quiero oír, a quien quiero proteger… por que, tras la mirada dura de mi amo, se esconde una persona que lo único que desea es ser amada…

Mi amo, lo único que desea es ser amado… su mirada ambarina me lo dice, sus abrazos protectores me lo dicen… y yo solo quiero amarlo a el.

Camine deprisa por los pasillos, para ir hacia la cocina… tenia prisa, no quería ver a mi amo molesto, y menos conmigo…

Cuando doble en una esquina, sentí unos enormes brazos cogerme por la espalda, y acercar un pañuelo a mi boca… comencé a zamarrearme, a tratar de luchar, de resistirme… pero poco a poco comencé a perder el sentido… mire, borrosamente hacia el frente, y pude distinguir a una persona…

- hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pequeña! *me dijo*

Esa voz… yo la conozco… es la misma que me llamo hace tiempo atrás… es la misma voz, de aquel sujeto que rapto a mi familia, esa voz, que jure que jamás volvería a olvidar… estaba frente a mi… todo se volvió mas borroso… el miedo inundo mi alma… y yo, poco a poco perdí la conciencia…

* * *

hola lectores!

Siento mucho la demora de este capitulo! la verdad es que tenia el capitulo en mente, pero... sufro de unas horribles migrañas... que no me dejan siquiera estar parada... y por esa razon, me e retrasado un poco...ademas, de que estoy escasa de tiempo, incluyendo el hecho de que me distraje, leyendo novelas y con el trabajo... y miles y miles de cosas mas... T_T

nuevamente estoy muy agradecida de sus comentarios, realmente estoy agradecida, al los que continuan leyendome y a las nuevos lectores! espero que se inunden de mi historia...

bueno, algunos puntos que quiero destacar, es que... bueno, es una lata que sesshi se ponga celosillo de inu-shan, cuando el mismo esta tan mujeriego... es un poco machista eso... pero bueno... la verdad es que el intenta alejar a kagi de el, no quiere que ella se fije en el... pero... irremediablemente, si ella no le esta prestando atencion, se molesta un monton!

ademas de inu y sesshi, tienen una tensa relacion... no es la clasica relacion de, te odio por que eres un bastardo! si no es que es algo mas profundo...ademas, hay una frase, que espero no se les alla escapado... sesshi dijo; " ...pudiste llevarte todo lo mio antes... pero a ella no."

Chan chan chan!!!! a qui viene la graaan duda!! jajajaj (risa malvada) la verdad me encanta dejarlas con la duda... soy muy mala acaso?jojojo

espero, mis queridas lectoras... que sigan disfrutando de mi historia... ya que se viene muchas cosillas mas... si desean sujerirme algo estan en todo su deber... y gracias Saritz, por tu correccion, evitare equivocarme nuevamente...

antes de marcharme, solo querria hacer unas preguntitas... la verdad es que me causan curiosidad... (ustedes xD)

**1º ¿se han enamorado alguna vez?**

**2º ¿les obseciona algo en la vida? **

miiiles de besososostes a todas, y no olvideis amarme a mi y mi historia!! ( me encanta sentirme amada.... xD )

**Pd: me compre el nuevo CD de Madonna, de miranda y de norah jones! me costaron un ojos de mi lindo rostro!!! T_T pero soy feliz escuchandolos!**


	6. Roces

/** Hola a Todos** /

Inuyasha y compañia limitada, no me pertenecen.

Disfruten del capitulo

Atte:

**Carlis**

Capitulo VI

**Roces**

Me sumergí en aquella bruma, que inundo todo mi ser… a lo lejos, podía oír esa risa siniestra, aquella voz susurrándome nuevamente… aquel, que frente a mi se presentaba, llenándome de recuerdos, de malos recuerdos, que creí a ver enterrado hace tiempo en mi alma. Pero no, tan inexplicablemente como llego a mi vida, una noche de invierno… me dejo caer en un torrentoso precipicio de terror… y los recuerdos… aquellos recuerdos, trasportándome nuevamente a aquella noche, cuando angustiosamente deseaba rescatar lo poco que me quedaba de vida...

Con el sol ocultándose tras de mi, pude por fin comprender que la única solución que tenia para poder salvar a mi familia… era… vendiéndome.

Había escuchado por compañeras, que había algunas personas que pagaban mucho dinero por chicas que eran vírgenes… chicas puras, niñas que no habían sido tocadas jamás por las manos lujuriosas de alguien…

Ignorante de ese mundo, me fui decisiva a uno de esos antros donde la gente paga para sentirse amado, aunque sea solo mentira… y acaso yo, no deseaba con todas mis fuerzas sentirme amada, protegida… y libre… mi vida estaba decidida, pronto perdería toda mi pureza, pronto, cometería el sacrificio mas grande, pronto…

La noche llego sin prisa, trayendo consigo una oleada de viento y frío invernal.

Las calles vacías, el cielo nublado y un leve presagio de lluvia, todo esto hacia que mi alma, desgarrada, se hundiera aun más en aquel tormentoso caudal.

No me costo mucho, encontrar un lugar donde extraer mi pureza, podía percibir a lo lejos, el murmullo de aquellas personas, esa música y aquel ambiente desgarrador.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, tenía miedo de ser absorbida por aquel mundo y jamás poder salir de ahí. Todo estaba oscuro, lleno de humo, se veía un gran escenario donde bailaba una chica. La barra se encontraba hacia el costado, unas mesas alrededor, los baños al fondo, chicas paseándose en ropas intimas y viejos manoseándolas…

Con cuidado me acerque a la barra, algunos tipos volteaban a verme y murmuraban cosas… no tuve que decir nada para que el sujeto que servia los tragos me apuntara así una escalera, que estaba oculta al lado de la puerta.

Sube lentamente, como esperando a que alguien o algo, sucediera para salir corriendo de ahí. Desde las alturas, se podía ver perfectamente bien, que era lo que hacían cada una de esas personas… a las chicas bailando, otras sirviendo bebida o prendiendo un cigarrillo a sus "clientes". Todo.

Una vez arriba, golpee la puerta de lo que era la una habitación en el 2º piso. Me recibió una voz imponente… que me hizo pasar.

-eh… bu… buenas noches… *dije tímidamente*

La habitación era pequeña, de un color blanco invierno pero sucio, llena de papeles por todos lados, unos afiches de mujeres desnudas pegados, y en el centro, una mesa, con un computador y llenos de revistas. Tras la mesa se encontraba un hombre gordo, de unos 40 años, con una sudadera sucia, y unos lentes de lectura puestos en su horrible rostro, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Aquel sujeto, estaba contando una franja de dinero, que tenia sobre la mesa.

-¿Cuánto quieres? *me pregunto, alzando la vista de su dinero, para en 3 segundos examinarme de arriba abajo*

-pee... perdón? *exclame asustada*

-¿Qué cuanto dinero quieres ganar? *me pregunto nuevamente, un poco molesto*

- 6oo dólares… *dije bajando la mirada*

- fiiiiiiiu! Valla cifra! *Dijo aquel hombre, mientras se enderezada, y se estiraba en la silla* yo no se como lo harás niñita… pero a menos que seas Angelina Jolie, no podrás conseguir esa cifra, ni aunque te acuestes con todos los hombres de este bar! *dijo, expulsando burdamente las palabras, y terminado con una risotada*

-yo… soy virgen. *dije secamente, esperando su reacción*

El se enderezo nuevamente, y apoyo sus codos en la mesa, acercando su cuerpo hacia mi

- ¿Qué edad tienes? *pregunto receloso*

- di… dieciocho… *dije al fin, muy nerviosa*

- si no quieres que te saque a patadas de mi local, dime que mierda de edad tienes, mocosa! ¿Qué me vez la cara de imbecil? *dijo molesto*

-… catorce, señor *dije asustada*

-así me gusta! Obediente… mmm… a ver, a ver… *dijo, mientras agachaba su cabeza para sujetarla con las manos, mientras se rascaba esta, como pensando* mira, moveré mis contactos… hay mucha gente que pagara su buena suma, mas por una escolar… te podremos sacar unos… 1000 dólares… *dijo, murmurando bajo, como hablando con si mismo* bien… ven conmigo. *dijo, levantando su gran humanidad que cubría gran parte del cuartucho*

Salimos de la habitación, para luego bajar aquellas escaleras, que al bajar el sonaban estrepitosamente… por un momento creí q no soportaría el peso de tremenda mole.

-siéntate ahí, y no te muevas, tampoco recibas nada de nadie! *dijo, señalándome una silla, que estaba en un rincón, junto a la escalera*

Yo tenia mucho miedo, me sentía presa en aquel lugar, y que por mas que quisiera no podría salir jamás de ahí. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, quería quedarme sola ahí, y que esa bestia sin nombre no volviera jamás, pero a ratos recordaba a mi familia y el porque de mi situación. Reiteradas veces, tuve que taparme la boca para evitar que un grito desgarrado emanara de mi Garganta, porque no podía hacer mas, no podía largarme a llorar aquí, no podía salir huyendo. No podía.

10 minutos después, apareció el tipo gordo, me pareció que me buscaba con la mirada, quizás creía que me había ido. Camino, apresurado hacia mi, provocando el moviendo de toda su humanidad, parecía ansioso. Su rostro oscuro estaba surcado de sudor, provocando que sus facciones abrillantaran.

-p…pensé que había huido *dijo, ansioso llegando hacia donde estaba sentado yo*

- lo mismo pensé yo *le dije, con sarcasmo*

En el fondo, sabía que no resistiría, sabía que las manos en mi rodilla eran para evitar que saliera huyendo, corriendo, para perderme, para olvidar.

-lo has hecho bien… ahora ya solo debes comportarte como es debido… y satisfacer a mi… digo, nuestros cliente… *dijo, secamente el sujeto*

-yo… lo Hare… *dije, volteando la mirada, hacia la ventana que estaba a un costado del local, una ventana que daba hacia el exterior.*

La ventana estaba a un costado de la puerta, alejada. Tenía una cortina rasgada azul oscuro, que evitaba la vista hacia el interior.

Por aquella cortina, se veía un rayo de luz filtrarse, la noche era clara o quizás era un foco. Pero esa luz, se filtraba hacia el interior dejando una estela. Llovía, pude darme cuenta, pequeñas gotas caían sobre la ventana. Mi mente nuevamente estaba huyendo, porque si mi cuerpo estaba atado a aquel local, a aquella silla, me permitiría por lo menos, que mi mente viajara. Huyendo de mí destino.

-me estas escuchando, niña! *dijo aquel hombre molesto*

- eh… si… *dije, volteando la vista nuevamente a aquel regordete rostro, lleno de sudor y nerviosismo*

-bien, el puede darnos mucho dinero… así que cometas ninguna estupidez! Ahora, sígueme… que nos esta esperando… *dijo, se encaminaba hacia un pasillo, que estaba al costado del baño de mujeres*

Lo seguí en silencio, caminando tras el. Mi mente estaba ida, la joven que alguna vez fui se había ido quizás a que parte, desconectada, caminando por inercia, sin mirara los rostros de aquellas muchachas que me miraban, ¿con pena? Si, cualquiera lo hubiese comprendido, era pena por que pronto me volvería igual que ellas.

No me di cuenta, cuando bajamos unas escaleras, hacia lo que parecía un piso subterráneo. Llegamos a un largo pasillo, donde hacia los costados había diversas puertas, donde de cada una salían extraños jadeos. La luz era rojiza, y el lugar olía a sudor y cigarros.

Nos detuvimos frente a la última puerta de pasillo, era blanca y tenía las palabras "Suite" escrita con horrible letra. Aquel, era el final de mi camino.

- y bien… entra de una vez por todas! *dijo, sujetando la puerta abierta*

Entre cautelosamente, a paso lento, pero me fue abruptamente evitado ya que aquel gordo me empujo dentro de la habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta.

OH por dios, tengo tanto miedo… tanto, que siento que en cualquier momento me largo a llorar como una niña.

La habitación estaba semi-oscura, solo la luz de la lámpara de mesa estaba prendida. Había pocos muebles, una "cama" en el centro, dos veladores, unas repisas con revistas, al costado una puerta para un baño, y unas cuantas copas por ahí.

-así que eres tu mi regalito! *dijo, un hombre de unos 45 años*

Yo pegue un pequeño gritito.

-us…usted…? yo lo conozco? No es acaso usted un senador? *pregunte intrigada, quizás este hombre iba a ayudarme, y podría librarme de este lío*

-así es niña, acaso piensas que uno de estos atorrantes va a pagar 1000 dólares por ti! Ese gordo, siempre me tiene estas jovencitas, para mi… y claro, yo pago muy bien por ellas! *dijo acercándose hacia mi*

-pe… pero…

-pero nada, ahora ven que no tengo mucho tiempo! *dijo, tomando mi brazo y jalándome sobre la cama*

En ese momento, el miedo me invadió… espantada, mire el rostro de aquel político que servia a mi país, mire la habitación… lúgubre, fría y práctica.

El sujeto, se me acerco a mi… intentando tocar mi cuerpo… yo me resistí, asustada, inconciente de el hecho que me tenia ahí.

-no te resistas mocosa! no eres mas que una puta! *dijo, tratando se quitarme la ropa*

Nos pusimos a forcejear, el ganando vivamente por su fuerza, pero en un momento dado subí mi rodilla izquierda y le di un fuerte golpe en sus partes íntimas. El grito adolorido, llevándose de inmediato las manos a su órgano, cayendo al suelo por el dolor.

Por un instante, me quede paralizada en la cama mirando a aquel sujeto que se retorcía en el suelo.

-maldita!! Maldita perra!!! *dijo molesto*

Pero, yo… haciendo conciencia de mi situación, me pare velozmente y Salí disparada de la habitación. Huyendo.

Cuando iba corriendo por el pasillo, aquel tipo salio de la habitación, y grito fuerte…

-Atrápenla!!!! *dijo, aun apoyado en la puerta de la habitación*

En ese momento, salio a mi alcance el sujeto gordo, acaparando toda la salida.

No me dio mucho tiempo a pensar, más como pude me arrastre por el suelo, y pase a un costado de su cuerpo, en un agujero que quedaba entre la pared y el enorme cuerpo del dueño del local.

Salí solo con algunos raspones, y con mi corazón agitado. Seguí corriendo apresura, hasta llegar a la escalera, sin detenerme, sin mirar si quiera a atrás, sin parar a pensar en mi familia, solo huyendo de ahí, tratando de salir a la superficie.

El gordo también grito, alarmando a todos para que evitaran mi camino, pero por suerte nadie reacciono a tiempo. Me mezcle entre la gente, apresura y angustiada, solo quería salir, salir de este infierno.

Surgí de un salto al exterior, me detuve cansada, dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Sujete mis manos sobre mis rodillas, mareada. De pronto, siento bulla tras de mi, aun en el local, gritando que me persiguieran, así que sin pensármelo dos veces, Salí corriendo apresura nuevamente. Corriendo hacia mí libertad.

Me detuve exhausta en un poste, 15 minutos después. Tratando de regular mi respiración agitada, fue en ese instante, en ese poste en aquella noche que me di cuenta que acababa de matar a mi familia. Que la única oportunidad de salvarlos, se me había escapado de las manos, o mejor dicho yo había escapado. Angustiada, rompí a llorar, cayendo de golpe en el suelo, apoyando mi cuerpo sobre el poste, culpable y asustada. ¿Cómo no pude pensar en ellos? ¿Por que fui tan egoísta, y Salí huyendo de aquel lugar? Por primera vez en la noche, me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

-Kagome!! Kagome!! Estas bien? *escuche me que llamaban*

Es una voz tan conocida, tan suave, pero sonaba tan lejos… distante. Yo no podía responder, no podía despertar y encontrarme con esa voz. Trate a duras penas, entreabrir mis ojos… ahí, una luz brillante me invadió, y solo puede ver unos bellos ojos dorados que me miraban angustiado. Luego caí nuevamente en mi pesadilla.

No se cuanto tiempo, estuve tirada ahí en el pavimento, dejando que la lluvia borrara mis penas, hasta que un auto se detuvo a mi costado. Yo lloraba desconsoladamente, que ni de eso me percate, hasta que sentí el golpe de una puerta cerrarse. Alcé la mirada, y me encontre con unos bellos ojos dorados que me miraban fijamente. Seguía lloviendo fuertemente, y nuestros cuerpos bajo la acera se dejaban limpiar por aquella agua. Poco a poco perdí la conciencia, y comencé a ver borroso, pero antes de caer al suelo, unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron con fervor, y me levantaron.

Yo aun estaba conciente, cuando entramos a su auto, y por extraño que suene, me sentía realmente segura en brazos de aquel desconocido. Era como si me desprendiera una calidez enorme… al tener contacto con su cuerpo caliente, me di cuenta del frío que tenia, así que con ansias me acerque a su cuerpo, cobijándome.

Llegamos a su apartamento, siempre llevándome en brazos, sin hablarme ni exigirme nada, yo había mojado por completo su ropa, al acercarme tanto a el. Podía sentir su olor varonil, su calidez y su corazón latir con fuerza.

-te traeré algo caliente, descansa ahí… *me dijo suavemente, mientras me recostaba en el sillón*

- no te vayas… *dije suplidamente, mientras sujetaba su camisa, para evitar quesee fuera* quédate… conmigo…

El me miro sorprendido, y se sentó delicadamente en el sillón. Yo, enderece mi cuerpo, y me acerque gateando hacia el, hasta quedar frente a frente.

-no se vaya… No me abandone… *le dije, mientras con mi mano acariciaba dulcemente su suave rostro*

El me miro asombrado, y yo por deseo de calor, acerque mas mi cuerpo mas aun a el, cortando toda la brecha que nos separaba… con mi mano en su nuca, acerque su cuerpo hacia mi, atrayéndolo hacia el calor, no entendía que provocaba ese hombre en mi, que despertaba mi mas oscuros deseos, era como si lo hubiese estado esperando toda mi vida, como si nuestros corazones sincronizaran perfectamente, nuestros cuerpo… nuestras almas. Y el, dejándose acariciar por mi, me recibió con sus calidos brazos, para cobijarme en su pecho, y darme protección. Y juntos, permanecimos abrazados, en esa tormentosa noche de invierno… como dos desconocidos… mientras la cuidad era bañada por un mar de lagrimas del cielo.

Abrí los ojos dolorosamente, mi cuerpo me pesaba y sentía fuertes punzadas.

Pronto percibí su presencia, su mirada perdida en la ventana, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Se veía preocupado, y molesto a la vez.

-amo… *dije, tratando de enderezarme*

El me miro sorprendido, y se acerco rápido hacia mí.

-no te muevas… tienes que guardar reposo… *dijo reocupado, arrodillándose a mi costado*

- amo… me duele todo… *dije, percatándome del dolor que entraba hacia mi cuerpo*

-lo se, pequeña… *dijo, cara ciando mi rostro*

-¿que… sucedió? *pregunte, asustada*

El, me miro triste… como culpable.

-te drogaron… y te hirieron… *hizo una pausa* yo… te encontré tiempo después en un closet, encerrada… con tu ropa toda desgarrada… esos malditos te hicieron unas cuantas cortadas en tu cuerpo… *dijo molesto*

-pero… ¿Por qué?... *dije, sorprendida*

El bajo la mirada, y inhalo fuertemente aire, para luego botarlo con fuerza…

-por mi… querían asustarme… *dijo, culpable*

-oh… amo, no se preocupe… no me sucedió nada… *dije, sonriente, para tranquilizarlo, colocando mi mano sobre la suya*

- pero, te hicieron algo mas? Los viste? *me dijo angustiado*

- y…yo.. no lo recuerdo muy bien… pero… la voz de aquel tipo… me era familiar… *dije, tratando de recordar donde la había escuchado*

Hasta que la luz vino a mi…

-el… el… *dije muy asustada, mis manos temblaban, pero el las sujeto con fuerza, dándome valor* era la voz… del tipo que rapto a mi familia…*dije finalmente, liberando esas lagrimas que como caudal rodaron por mis mejillas*

El me abrazo con fuerza, protegiéndome de esos recuerdos que invaden mi mente, atormentándome.

Permanecimos, alrededor de 10 minutos hacia, abrazados… hasta que mi amo de separo bruscamente de mi…

- te traeré algo de agua… *dijo, levantándose*

Pero antes de poder levantarse, jale su camisa ya traje su cuerpo hacia mi… evitando su partida…

-Sesshomaru-sama… no me abandone… no me abandone por favor! *dije, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos*

Se volvió a sentar, yo me enderece y comencé a acercarme a el, evocando un recuerdo anterior cuando todo comenzó… cuando el me encontró…

Me coloque entre sus piernas, deseando su calor… deseando un contacto… quedando de rodillas, apoyada en la cama, quedando su rostro a la altura del mío. Coloque mi mano, en su nuca entrelazando mis dedos con su suave cabello, el cerro levemente sus ojos, mientras acercaba su rostro hacia mi cuello, para rozar suavemente con su nariz mi piel, percibiendo mi olor. Me estremecí de inmediato por aquel roce, el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el, con sus calidas manos, comenzó a acariciar mi piel… subiendo poco a poco por mi espalda. Mi temperatura, comenzó a subir…su pequeño roce provoca en mi un deseo enorme, un placer escondido… sin siquiera besarnos, estábamos provocándonos el uno al otro… y descubriendo como nuestros cuerpo se necesitaban… y ahí abrasados, volví a caer en un profundo sueño… en un dulce sueño dorado.

**/Din don Din/**

-bien, para la próxima semana, espero que traigan sus trabajos de literatura... y no olviden que los que quieran participar en el concuerdo de cuentos… deben traer sus obras a mas tardar el viernes! *dijo la profesora de literatura, una vez terminadas las clases*

- Kag! Hoy vendrás con nosotros al karaoke? *pregunto entusiasta sango*

- no creo que pueda, sango… no he estado mucho tiempo en casa… *dije suspirando derrotada*

-por que no has estado en casa, Kagome-Chan! No se supone que estabas enferma? *pregunto curiosa yuka*

- eh… por eso mismo… estuve hospitalizada, y por eso no he estado en casa… je jeje * dije nerviosa, antes la preguntad e yuka*

-mm... ya veo… debes ser mas cuidadosa, kagi… no quiero que te pase nada malo! *exclamo angustiad, abrasándome sorpresivamente*

- yuka… ya suéltala… se esta poniendo morada… *exclamo sango*

- UPS… lo siento kagi… *dijo separándose de mi*

Cuando íbamos saliendo de la escuela, pasando por el patio… sentí un gran alarido a mi alrededor…

- Kagome!!!!!!!! *Grito, Houyo a lo lejos*

Yo, sonreí nerviosa mientras le hacia señas con mi mano en modo de saludo. Pero, eso no vasto para el chico, quien corriendo se acerco hacia mi…

-Kagome!!! *Dijo, llegando hacia mi mientras me abrasaba con fuerzas* que alegría que estés bien! He estado orando mucho por ti! *dijo sin dejar de soltarme*

-m…Muchas gracias… joven houyo… *dije, separándome a la fuerza de el*

- siempre tan inoportuno… *exclamo molesta yuka*

-cállate, boca sucia! No ves que converso con mi amada! *dijo, sincero houyo*

-eh… chicos no peleen… *dije, tratando de amenizar el ambiente*

- Kagome! Mira, te traje esto… para que jamás vuelvas a enfermarte! *dijo jovial Houyo mientras sacaba una gran canasta*

- eh… gracias… pero… no hacia falta! *dije un poco incomoda*^

- no te cohíbas, Kagome! Cuando seas mi esposa tendrás muchos mas lujos que este…

Yo le mire asombrada... Pero antes de poder debatirle su opinión, sentí un gran alarido en la puerta eras las chicas quienes gritaba.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? *exclamo sango*

Yo que tenia, la gran canasta en mis brazos no podía ver nada… hasta que escuche una peculiar voz, cerca de nosotros…

-¡nos vamos! *dijo autoritario mi amo*

-eh? Sesshomaru-sama!!! *Exclame asombrada, mientras tomaba la canasta del mango para poder tener mejor vista* qu… que hace usted aquí?

- vine a buscarte, así que vámonos… *dijo, un poco molesto para luego voltearse para irse*

-si amo… *dije siguiéndole*

-Kagome… adonde vas? *dijo houyo, sujetando mi brazo*

- lo siento… houyo, pero no puedo… *dije, tratando se soltarme para irme con mi amo*

-Kagome… no te vayas… quédate con nosotros! *dijo, sujetándome con mas fuerza aun*

Pero, mi amo… llego en ese momento para ponerse entre medio de nosotros…

- ella se va conmigo! *dijo, imponente*

- p..e…pero quien eres tu para tratar a Kagome así?*dijo, Houyo molesto*

-Su dueño… *dijo dando un paso hacia el frente intimidando a Houyo*

Mi amo, sin escuchar que iba a responderle, me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia su auto que nos esperaba a las afueras del Colegio. Mientras éramos observados por la mitad del estudiantado.

Una vez en el auto, y lejos de ahí… me atreví a mirarlo, y preguntarle lo sucedido…

-simple… desde hoy te vengo a dejar y a buscar a tu escuela... *dijo, mientras con una mano seguía fumando su _lucky strick_, y con la otra maneja el volante del auto*

-a… buscar y a dejar? *dije asombrada*

-si… además, desde hoy te vienes a vivir conmigo… *exclamo secamente, sin apartarla vista del camino mientras exhalaba humo de su voz*

-¿Qué?... y-… yo… irme a vivir con usted? *dije estupefacta*

Pronto llegara mi primavera...

* * *

**Hola Lectores! **

Espero que les sea de su agrado este capitulo, y no a ver desepcionado sus sedientas mentes... ^^

bueno, ya se aclaro un poco el como se conocieron nuestros personajes... pero... aqui va un secretito... es q ellos ya se habian visto antes... jojojojoj ^o^ poco a poco, esto se pone mas candente... y la temperatura comenzara a subir! xDDDD

sin mas que agradecerles por su incondicional apoyo... me despido con un gran abrasote y un besosososte !

**Firalili**: ( q tierno nombre ^^ ) gracias por tu apoyo, debo considerar que fuite mi primer Reviews! he leido unas ff tuyos, los de sesshi y kagi... cuandom pase de nuevo por ellso te dejo un post! :P

**Mitsuki himura**: gracias por responder mis preguntas, y me encataria leer una novela 100% tuya! ^^ sigue adelante querida...

**Saritz**: gracias por corregirme siempre... hace tiempo que deje el mundillo nipon... ahora solo leo mangas de vezs en cuando... :P y por responderme, estoy muy agradecida de que compartas eso conmigo... es muy bello de tu parte... me dio risa lo de los chicos sexys! xDD es nuestro top secret! jojoj... yo no los veo por que soy un caracol! -.- (asexual) digamos que me sature un poco con las relaciones... me quitan tiempo... ademas cada vez me rodeo mas de gays! u.u y las lelas (lesbianas) me acosan...pero animo, ya encontraras a tu sesshi... aunque, dejarias que alguien te mandara tanto? ^o^

**Inuyani:** que lata lo de tu amigo... me paso algo parecido, pero al reves... u.u pero animo... aveces es mejor concerbar la amistad, y habla muy bien de ti que seas tan comprenciba! y en cuanto a tu obsesion... esta muy bien ser competitiva, me encanta que lo seas... eso significa que llegaras lejos! debes pasar por sobre todas las personas... (correctamnente eso si) para ser la mejor! :D

bueno, respondiendo las preguntas anteriiores:

1º jamas me he enamorado... tuve mi oportunidad, encontre al chico... pero... no llegue a enamorarme, el si u.u... quizas sea una persona sin-amor... en fin.. tampoco lo busco... ahora soy un caracol! (asexual)

2º me obsecionan los libros y las cosas dulces... dulce ostigantes!

otra pregunta, q espero respondan:

**¿cual es su escritor, libro y manga favorito? **

beso y chaus

atte:

**Carlis  
**


	7. Nevazón

**Nevazón **

No pude dar crédito a lo que mi amo me dijo, aun 15 minutos después… cuando llegábamos a su hogar, y el me obligaba a sacar todas mis cosas de su guantera.

-Sesshomaru-sama… pe…pero, cuando fue usted a buscar mis cosas? *pregunte asombrada, tras ver toda mi ropa metida de una maleta y mis libros y peluches junto a su costado*

-me pase del trabajo… la señora Higurashi, ya tenia todo listo para mi… *dijo tranquilamente, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo*

Pe… pero… *hice una pausa* ¿mi mama dejo que me fuera así no mas? *pregunte asombrada*

- si… *dijo, cerrando la guantera* ¿esto es todo lo que tienes? ¿Tan poca ropa? *me pregunto extrañado*

- eh… yo… no me gusta molestar a mi mama… *dije, exhalando un suspiro*

-ya veo… *dijo, mientras entraba al ascensor, y marcaba el ultimo piso*

-Sesshomaru-sama… por que me debo ir a vivir con usted… si desea que trabaje mas solo dígamelo… y me Hare el tiempo! No me gustaría molestarlo… *dije sinceramente*

El me miro sobre el hombro molesto, mientras cargaba mi bolso.

-si a mi se me antoja que te vengas a vivir conmigo, lo haces! *me dijo, petulantemente* además… es solo por que quiero comer tartas, todos los días… *dijo finalmente*

-si amo… *dije, bajando la mirada, para no encontrarme con aquellos dorados ojos que me penetraban* y… donde dormiré yo…?

- ahí… *dijo apuntando con naturalidad a la puerta que estaba dentro de su dormitorio*

-¿Qué? *pregunte atónita*

- lo que oíste, tu dormitorio es un cuarto anexo que tiene mi dormitorio, solo puedes ingresar a el, pasando necesariamente por mi dormitorio…*dijo, serenamente* ya que esa es la única puerta…

-pe… pero… amo, y si usted se esta cambiando de ropa, o tengo deseos de ir al baño… tendré que molestarlo… *dije, nerviosa*

- eso no es relevante, tu baño esta a un costado… y es de fácil acceso, ambos tenemos puertas separadas para un baño en común… pero, quédate con el… yo usare el de visitas… *dijo mientras entraba, y dejaba mis cosas en una gran cama* te dejo para que te acomodes…

-pe… pero amo! *mas fui ignorada, ya que el salio de la habitación*

Suspire derrotada, como era posible que una madre dejara a su joven y única hija, en manos de bestia sexualmente activa… ya de paso nuestra relación consta de mucho roce, que yo no me molesto en evitar, pero.. y si sucede algo mas? Y si mi amo, desea otro tipo de servicio? En que mundo, una madre conciente deja a su hija, en semejante situación.

La habitación era espaciosa, pero no tanto como la de mi amo, que es enorme. La luz se filtra por las ventanas iluminando todo el cuarto, mi cama matrimonial… (Esa idea me pone nerviosa) y unos muebles blancos, con un toque barroco, dan a la habitación un encanto casi mágico. No tarde mucho en colocar mis cosas en sus respectivos lugares, digamos que no me caracterizo por tener un guarda ropa colosal ni mucho menos en necesitarlo, aunque debo reconocer que hay ciertas veces, en que miro a sango o a yuka… que siempre van vestidas hermosamente, y me pregunto si alguna vez podré yo darme esos lujos. Sango es generosa, y me da sus prendas que ya no le gustan o que simplemente no van acorde con su imagen, y yo gustosa las recibo… aunque me muera de vergüenza.

El silencio invade el enorme departamento, trayendo consigo pensamientos y sensaciones extrañas, me recuesto sobre mi mullida cama, y clavo mi mirada en la ventana, en como las nubes pasan rápidamente.

Si me pongo a pensar, desde ahora pasara casi todo mi día con mi amo, antes claro esta, yo trataba de una forma u de otra regresar a casa lo mas temprano posible, y pasar tiempo con mi familia y amigos, pero ahora… que vivo con el, le veré a cada instante, a cada segundo su bella imagen se paseara frente a mi ojos. ¿Podré conocer al verdadero Sesshomaru, que se esconde dentro de su corazón?

Mi estomago ruge, así que me levanto para ir a preparar algo.

Me acerco al pomo de la puerta, y me detengo pensativa… estará el, al otro lado de dormitorio, estará durmiendo o peor aun, desnudo… sacudo mi cabeza, para eliminar esas imágenes pervertidas, que comenzaron a inundar mi ser… y me armo de valor para aferrar con fuerza el pomo, y abrir la puerta…

Justo cuando abro la puerta y salgo de la habitación, choco de lleno contra el fornido cuerpo de mi amo, quien me sujeto de la cintura para evitar mi caída…

-Cuidado… *dijo, acercando mi cuerpo hacia el*

-lo siento… amo *dije, sonrojada y encandilada con su aroma y cercanía*

- tengo hambre… *dijo, soltándome *

-le preparare unos sándwich! *dije, alejándome de ahí*

Días después…

Era imposible acostumbrarme a su presencia, el llenaba el departamento de su excitante masculinidad, trayéndome constantemente mareada.

Se podría decir que ya me he habituado a su a cafés matutinos o a sus largas jornadas de trabajo frente al computador, o el cigarro después de comer. En las mañana, va a dejarme temprano al colegio, para luego aparecer siempre a la hora de salida. Los chicos, en especial, houjo han sabido acostumbrarse a su presencia, aunque con algunos percances, en especial cuando Houjo intento enfrentarse a el, pero mi amo, ignorándolo completamente me tomo en brazos, y me introdujo dentro del auto, molesto.

Últimamente mi amo, se ha vuelto mucho más posesivo en cuanto a mi persona, en especial, en presencias de Houjo o el Joven inuyasha… pero yo creo que es por que teme que lo abandone y me vuelva esclava de ellos, cosa que seria imposible… OH sonó el timbre, es mejor que vaya a recibir a mi amo… parezco una esposa que espera a su marido que viene del trabajo…

Al entrar mi amo, le siguió una joven mujer, de linda figura y cabellos muy oscuros.

-dos cafés a mi oficina... *exclamo mi amo, serio mientras entraba a su estudio*  
-si, Sesshomaru-sama  
-buenas tardes... soy kikyou Fuji... un placer!  
- buenas tardes, señorita Kikyou... yo soy Kagome Higurashi... *dije sonriente*  
- lo se... he oído hablar de ti... la "protegida" de el gran Sesshomaru... *dijo, petulante* bien, espero pronto mi café... *dijo mientras entraba al estudio de mi amo, tras el*

Es acaso que este hombre, no puede estar mas de un mes solo. Acaso no puede tener un periodo de soltería, como cualquier persona, si no fue hace mas de 2 mese que termino con Kagura. Pero no, ya tiene a "otra" amiguita.  
Estuvieron cerca de 3 horas, encerrados en la oficina de mi amo, mientras los celos me carcomían por dentro.

-bien, Sesshomaru... con esto terminamos, nos vemos el lunes... *dijo riendo*  
-no olvides kikyou, que te quiero en la reunión... *exclamo mi amo*  
- no lo olvidare, Jefe... imposible, perderme las Famosas reuniones de el Gran Taisho! *exclamo sonriente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta*  
-ignorare eso...  
-Bien, adiós jefe y nuevamente gracias por la oportunidad... *dijo, mientras salía del apartamento*

Sesshomaru-sama, se sentó en el sillón, cargando su cabeza hacia atrás cansado.

-amo, desea algo?  
-enciéndeme un cigarro... *dijo, cerrando sus ojos*  
-eh...si, Sesshomaru-sama... *dije, nerviosa, ya que jamás he prendido uno* eh, donde están?  
-en mi bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta...*sin abrir sus ojos*  
-eh... claro, amo *dije acercándome hacia el, metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta*  
- apresúrate! *llevándose su mano a la cien*  
le entregue el cigarro, para que el se lo colocara en la boca, mis manos temblaban por el nerviosismo y la cercanía que tenia junto a el, incluyendo el hecho de que sus hermosos ojos dorados no cesaban de mirarme. Prendí el encendedor, y se lo acerque el cigarro, el exhalo fuerte, avivando la llama, para luego botar el humo hacia un costado, sin llegarme a mi.  
Me pare del sillón donde me había apoyado, para ir a ordenar un poco... pero fui detenida por el brazo de mi amo, quien me agarro por la cintura y me acerco a el.

- no he dicho que te vayas! *mirándome detenidamente*  
-lo.. Siento... *dije, acercándome hacia el*  
- ven, recuéstate conmigo... *dijo suave*  
-si… Amo... *dije sonrojada mientras me recostaba a su costado, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello*

Lo demás fue perderme en su dulce aroma, en el latir de su acelerado corazón, oír su tenue respiración, y sentir sus caricias leves que hacia en mi cabeza, tan deseadas. No se como, ni cuando quede profundamente dormida, tan relajada, tan calida y querida, que tuve el sueño mas reconfortable de mi vida, en sus brazos.

Cuando desperté, la noche ya había llegado, y yo seguía cómodamente acurrucada en el pecho de mi amo, pero la diferencia era que esta vez, ambos estábamos recostados sobre el enorme sillón, yo aun costado de el, abrazada a su fornido cuerpo, mientras que el dormía placidamente y me abrazaba con fuerza.  
Seguí recostada, ahí sin moverme, disfrutando de este privilegiado placer, su respiración era pausada, y su cuerpo emanaba una calidez embriagadora.  
Con cautela, me enderece tratando de no despertarlo, dejando a un costado su brazo, me apoye en el sillón con mi manos, y me vi completamente cautivada por el. Es que no podría existir persona mas perfecta, su hermoso y pulcro rostro relajado por el sueño, sus bellos labios entre abiertos, su camisa semi abierta, y sus largas pestañas, es simplemente hermoso.

-mm... que hora es? *pregunto mi amo, recién despertando con adormecido y con el cabello revuelto*  
- eh, no lo se... *dije nerviosa* _Ojala no se allá dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando..._  
_-_mm..Creo que dormí mucho... *dijo enderezándose, para quedar a mi altura, MUY cerca mío* ven, vuelve aquí conmigo! *dijo, abrazándome para caer nuevamente sobre el sillón y así quedar abrazados juntos*

Al día siguiente…

-amo, hoy llegare un poco tarde, tengo que hacer un trabajo con sango-shan…

-que tan tarde? *dijo molesto*

- ehm, no lo se… solo una par de horas…

-Estarás en la escuela? *bebiendo su café, matutino*

- SIP… en la biblioteca… *dije tomando mi mochila*

-pasare a buscarte…

- pero, amo… hoy no es su reunión?

- mm... es cierto… pero de todos modos me Hare el tiempo… *terminando su café, y colocándose la chaqueta, preparándose para irse*

- no es necesario! *dije, tomando su mano, antes de que fuera* no, hace falta que se preocupe tanto por mi… yo estaré bien, además planeo pasar a mi casa después, hace tiempo que no veo a mi familia! *sonrojada*

- mm… entiendo, pero no me pidas que no me preocupe… *dijo, serio *

-lo siento, es solo que… no quiero causarle problemas a mi Sesshomaru-sama… *dije en susurro sonrojada, por a verlo llamado MI Sesshomaru-sama*

-*sin soltar mi mano, se acerco lento hacia mi* no eres un problema… eres mi placer… *susurro sonrojado* es por eso… que te protejo… * dijo acortando la distancia entre nosotros, quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba mi mejilla, para luego, repentinamente besarme en la frente, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo*

- entiendo… *dije, apegándome a su pecho*

-bien, vamos o se nos hará tarde… *dijo, mientras a me llevaba de la mano hacia la salida*

-si, amo…

Afuera del Instituto…

- te estaré llamando…

- si, Sesshomaru-sama! *dije, mientras me bajaba del auto*

Realmente el, es un amor, últimamente esta siendo muy protector conmigo, quizás sea por lo que sucedió en su fiesta, además de cariñoso… aunque aun me da una vergüenza enorme vivir dentro de la habitación de mi amo, a pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo así, he estado varias veces apunto de un ataque al corazón. Ese hombre, es la persona mas sexy que he visto en mi vida, ni siquiera modelos o cantantes famosos se le asemejan! Hace dos mañanas, casi muero cuando entro a la habitación, y lo pillo saliendo recién de la ducha y con solo una toalla en su cadera! CASI SANGRO POR LA NARIZ!! Es que su cuerpo bien formado, ooh Dios… que ganas de ser Deseada por ese hombre!! o pero que cosas estoy pensando… que pervertida debo oírme!! Últimamente, el despierta en mi sensaciones que no conocía, cada vez que se me acerca, mi corazón late fuerte y siento mariposas en mi estomago… *pausa* pero que niñerías estoy pensando… de seguro mi amo, ha estado con siento de chicas… y yo que ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso… nuestras posiciones son completamente diferentes, además… yo solo soy su sirvienta…

-buenos días!... *dije sin ánimos*

-¡buenos días, Kagome-shan!!! *dijo Yuka, abrazándome*

-buenos días, Kag… que tal tu vida con tu Cof, cof… Marido…

-que? *mire asombrada* eh… el… no es mi marido, Sango!

- Jojojo! ^o^ es cierto, es que como viven juntos y el te viene a dejar! solo pensé, que ya habías avanzado en algo su relación!

- Kagi, no me digas que tu y ese cara de nada… sois novios? *dijo sorprendida yuka*

-no, Yuka… el solo es un amigo de la familia que esta a cargo mío…

-que alivio! Aun tengo tiempo de conquistarte… *dijo, abrazándome*

-eh..? no entendí… *dije sincera*

-Déjala, ya… yuka! *la miro molesta* eh… dime, te quedas hoy a estudiar?

-claro! Se vienen los exámenes de fin de año! Debemos dar lo mejor de nosotras, no chicas!? *dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa*

En la biblioteca

-bien, se supone que si aplicas esta formula lograras sacar el porcentaje…

- aaaaaahg! No entiendo! *dijo, yuka estirándose en su silla*

-eres una tonta! como es que no entiendes si esta tan claro como el agua, hasta yo lo capte!! *dijo sango molesta*

-vamos, yuka… se que podrás hacerlo… *sonriendo*

- voy en busca de algo para beber, regreso enseguida *dijo sango, parándose de su asiento*

-eh, Kagome! Apostemos algo… *dijo, susurrante yuka, acercándose a mi*

- apostar? Que cosa yuka?

- si, apruebo el examen de Matemáticas, saldríamos tu y yo… *hizo una pausa* solas?

- claro, Yuka… solo si apruebas! *dije sonriendo*

-es un hecho… bueno, ahora me voy… debo esforzarme en aprobar… *parándose de su asiento*

-pero, no estamos estudiando ahora?

-si, pero me distraigo… jjje… nos vemos, Kag…*besando mi mejilla* ah, y no le digas a sango de nuestra apuesta… será nuestro secreto! *guiñándome un ojo, para luego irse y pasar junto a sango*

-eh? Sucedió algo, por que Yuka se va?

-dijo que se distraía mucho acá, así que va a estudiar por si sola… *dije, sonrojada, llevándome mi mano a donde hace poco ella había depositado un beso ahí*

-bien, si así lo quiere ella… *dijo, desinteresada, volviendo a la lectura*

Sango seguía estudiando, pero yo constante mente fijaba la vista en mi celular, mi amo prometió estar llamándome pero hasta el momento no tengo ninguna llamada perdida

-te sucede algo? Por que miras tanto tu celular!? *me miro extrañada*

- eh… yo… no es nada, sango... je jeje *nerviosa*

- es el, cierto? *mirándome detenidamente*

-*suspiro* si… estoy esperando su llamado *dije despacio*

- El te absorbe demasiado… ya casi no tienes vida, vives con, le sirves a el, y mas encima piensas todo el tiempo en el… *hizo una pausa* me pregunto si el hará lo mismo contigo…

-sango… yo… *sorprendida*

- Kagome, eres mi amiga… te dijo las cosas por mejor… y no quiero que ese bastardo te dañe, pero debes tomar conciencia, tu vida sigue pasando y llegara un punto el que en se enamorara, se casara y tendrá una familia… y tu, que harás? Seguirás a su lado? Aprovecha ahora, que aun eres joven, ya que luego te podrás arrepentir de no a ver disfrutado tu vida… *dijo seria*

- gracias, Sango… lo tendré en cuenta… supongo que tienes razón

- ven aquí, cariño… solo quiero lo mejor para ti! *dijo abrazándome*

-sigamos estudiando, aun nos queda una hora de repaso…

-Yap! *dijo sonriéndome*

*bajando las escaleras*

Realmente, ella tiene razón… no se por cuanto tiempo mas podré seguir soportando esto, ocultando mis sentimiento y observando como mi amo, se compromete con diversas mujeres… aguardando, a que llegue el momento en que aquella brillante persona boque todo su amor hacia mi… supongo que aun tengo esperanza, aun puedo entrar dentro del corazón de Sesshomaru-sama!

-he, Sango nos vemos! *llegando a la salida*

-nos vemos, Kag! Pasaras a tu casa?

-sep, quiero ver a mi familia! *dije saliendo* OH! Esta nevando! Amo la nieve! *emocionada*

- jajaj… a mi igual me gusta! Pero nos enfermaremos! Mejor vuelve a casa!

-jajaj, lo pensare! Además me gusta caminar por la nieve! *Sonriente* nos vemos sango!

-nos vemos… *dijo caminando en dirección opuesta*

Aunque detesto un poco la lluvia, por que me trae malo recuerdo, no hay nada más hermoso que un día de nevado, tan blanco, tan pura…

Comienzo a caminar en dirección a la estación de trenes.

Bree, breé! *sonido de vibración*

-oh, un mensaje de mi amo! *sonrojada*

"_Kagome, ven a casa ahora… esta nevando y puede ser peligroso."_

Sonrei como una tonta, mi amo... se estaba preocupando por mi, así que debo regresar pronto a casa. Corrí hacia la estación de trenes emocionada, hoy era casi un día perfecto, el siendo así de cariñoso en la mañana, la nieve de hoy y su mensaje… quizás logre entrar en su corazón, quizás logre ser alguien importante para mi amo! Solo deseo volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa junto a mi otra vez!

Después…

Subí emocionada hacia nuestro departamento, quería verle pronto, mi bufanda en el cuello se movía por el esfuerzo, mis mejillas me ardían por la agitación, mi corazón latía fuertemente, y ese sentimiento como de mariposas en mi interior, todo es tan emocionante.

Cuando llegue al departamento, me percate que la puerta estaba abierta, quizás mi amo se olvido de cerrarla, entre sigilosamente, todo estaba en penumbras, camine hacia el interior y deje mi bolso en la mesa de entrada, se escuchaba un murmullo en el interior, me acerque con cautela y abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi amo, creyendo que lo encontraría trabajando, pero mi impacto fue enorme al contemplar la imagen que mi corazón se engaña a ver.

Ahí esta el, desnudo sobre la cama con sus bellos ojos cerrados, mientras que sobre el, en clara posición sexual estaba su nueva asistenta, la señorita Kikyou, desnuda… gimiendo de el nombre de mi amo.

-ooh, Sesshomaru! *dijo fuerte, para luego voltear a verme, sonriendo maliciosamente*

Salí corriendo en seguida, conteniendo las lagrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos, tome mi bolso y cerré la puerta, para salir huyendo…

-escuche un sonido… *dijo Sesshomaru*

- no es nada! Cariño * dijo melosa Kikyou*

- bien, de todos modos, ya acabaste? *pregunto frío*

- eh… yo no te atraigo? *pregunto aun sobre el*

-no… así que por favor vístete… *dijo corriendo a la chica hacia un lado, para luego vestirse*

Afuera…

Salí corriendo hacia el exterior, y quede parada mirando la nieve caer, yo fui la ilusa que se hizo de esperanzas…volver a llorar. Me recosté en el muro afuera del condominio, inconciente de la nevazón, no entendía nada, aun mi corazón se negaba a comprender lo sucedido… acaso, tan poco soy para el… que ni siquiera le importaba que yo lo viera en esa situación, y yo la tonta creyendo que podría entrar en su corazón… si sigo así, me quedare sola… no pude evitar ponerme a llorar.

-eh, Kagome? *oi mi nombre*

- mm..? *dije, alzando la vista, aun llorando para encontrarme con el rostro sorprendido del joven Inuyasha*

- Kagome, que te sucedió? *agachándose frente mi*

-Inuyasha! *dije, estirando los brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza, y me puse a llorar desconsoladamente*

-ya, ya paso… yo estoy aquí… *dijo carariciando mi cabeza*

Me hundí en sus caricias y en la nieve que seguía cayendo, tratando de olvidar todo… todo sobre el.


	8. Adiccion

/** Hola a Todos** /

Inuyasha y compañia limitada, no me pertenecen.

Disfruten de este capitulo especial...

Atte:

**Carlis**

Capitulo VII

**Adiccion**

_Sesshomaru_

Eran pasadas las ocho, cuando deje de trabajar y aun ella no regresaba. Me asome por la ventana para observar la nieve caer, según las noticias era una gran tormenta la que se avecinaba.

Comenzaba a preocuparme, ya que dijo que se desocuparía pronto, es cierto que fue mi torpeza no llamarla, pero con la aparición de Kikyou, se me olvido completamente.

Cuando terminamos la reunión hoy en la tarde, ella se ofreció a revisar los papeles en mi casa, dijo que era necesario organizarlo antes de mañana, así que nos dirigimos a mi Depto.

Todo iba perfecto, debo reconocer que ella es una mujer sumamente eficiente, trabaja muy bien, sabe tratar a los empresarios incluyendo el hecho de que es muy atractiva, pero su mirada no me inspira confianza.

Abro la puerta del refrigerador para sacar algo para comer, en momento así, es cuando mas extraño a esa niña. Me pregunto si estará en casa, con su familia compartiendo la cena, sonriendo como solo ella lo sabe hacer, quizás debería llamarla, para saber como esta… pero, no me gustaría molestarla y ponerla nerviosa, siempre estoy persiguiéndola y obligándola a estar cerca de mí, es mejor que la deje respirar, que disfrute con su familia, ya mañana la llamare para pasarla a buscar y pedirle pasteles.

Camino hasta mi dormitorio, y en el camino encuentro un corpiño negro, seguramente de Kikyou, fue una sorpresa que se me lanzara encima, supongo que si ella lo quería así, yo el gran Sesshomaru, no se negaba.

Me recuesto en mi cama, cansado y extrañándola, es increíble como me acostumbre a su presencia, a su sonrisa angelical y a su amor incondicional, jamás creí que mi muro de Hielo se derritiera ante ella.

Cuando recibí la llamada de Youyei* pasada la tarde, no pude mas que asustarme, la familia de esa chiquilla tenía un tortuoso secreto que ella claramente no sabia, así que no hice mas que desesperarme, necesitaba encontrarla y protegerla, de todos.

Busque por todas partes, hice todo lo posible por saldar su Deuda con Naraku, y enseguida me dirigí a buscarla, no quería que dañaran a esa hermosa persona. Yo ya la conocía, conocía a su padre, y desde la primera vez que la vi, quise tenerla para mí, claro ella no me debe recordar, ya que era muy pequeña cuando por azares del destino su preciada sonrisa se cruzo con la mía.

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana, y aun nevaba copiosamente. Me levante de mala gana, para ir a prepararme un café caliente, y comenzar a alistarme para ir a mi trabajo. Sin darme cuenta, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Kagome, para percatarme que ella no se encontraba, solo había una cama vacía, pulcramente arreglada y unos libros cerca. Su olor, su exquisito olor, tan dulce y cautivante, que me hace enloquecer, que me desorienta y me hace perder mi rumbo, reiteradas han sido las veces en donde pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos, ya que su sola presencia me hace divagar.  
A mi, el Gran Sesshomaru, hijo mayor de la Dinastía Taisho, me alborota las hormonas una pendeja de 18 años, pero en realidad no es cualquier niña, es Kagome... solo ella tiene tal dominio sobre mi, solo ella capta totalmente mi atención, aunque este con otras mujeres, ya que mas querer a otras mujeres es buscar una distracción, se vería pésimo en mi lanzarme sobre una chica de 15 años... que fue cuando la conocí y comencé este juego.  
Reiteradas veces, estuve a segundo o centímetros de tomarla en mis brazos y hacerla gozar como a ninguna, de inundarme de su esencia y poseerla completamente para mi, pero me contuve, intente alejarla, atrayendo a mujeres conmigo, tratando de mantenerme distante y frío, de crear una barrera entre nosotros, para que no se percatara de cuan vulnerable me vuelve su presencia, no es que yo el gran Sesshomaru, sea débil todo lo contrario, solo que el solo hecho de perderla o que pose su mirada en otro hombre me hace enloquecer.

Pero bueno, debo dejar de pensar en estupideces, ella no es ese tipo de chicas, pero si me he percatado últimamente que mucho tipejo imbecil ha intentado acercársele, más el estupido de mi hermano, Inuyasha. No bastándose cuando niños, acaparando toda la atención de Inu-Taisho. No es que me allá molestado, realmente permanecer a "esa" familia nunca fue de mi agrado, pero cuando el pendejo de Inuyasha, comenzó a meterse con lo que en ese entonces eran mis novias, me quedo muy claro que tipo de relación teníamos, el siempre robándose todo lo que deseaba, pero esta vez, esta vez será diferente, no dejare que ese imbecil, se lleve lo único que realmente he deseado en mi vida.

Mire la hora en el reloj y aun era temprano, quizás aun este en su casa y sin aguantar mas mi agonía, llame al celular de ella, pero me sonaba apagado, seguramente se le acabo la batería, así que decidí llamar a su casa.

_- Casa de los Higurashi, habla Sota... *contesto el hermano menor de ella*_

- Sota, Habla Sesshomaru... me puedes pasar con Kagome, por favor!

_- OH, Sesshomaru! Kagome no a venido para acá!_

_- _Como? no paso ayer donde ustedes? *pregunte sorprendido*

_- no, nosotros a Kagome no la vemos hace tiempo... ¿por que?_

_-_ no, por nada... *pausa* bueno, eh sota... nos vemos

_-Chaus, mándale saludos a Kagome_

_-_ en tu nombre! *dicho esto corte*

esto me asusta, donde se metió esa mocosa, se supone que debió pasar la noche con su familia... quizás le sucedió algo, igual que la otra vez, quizás la secuestraron... ooh, no... Debo tranquilizarme... debo calmarme y pensar con la cabeza, tal vez como se coloco a nevar, se fue a quedar a casa de su amiga... creí a verle escuchado decir que se quedarían a estudiar por los exámenes finales... pero por que no me llamo, como no me aviso... cuando la vea me va a oír! *exclame molesto*

Impulsivamente, salí del departamento, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a donde estudia Kagome, estaba molesto, preocupado... necesitaba verla y saber de ella, como no la llame, como me distraje Kikyou... Si a ella le pasa algo, jamás me lo voy a perdonar.

Cuando llegue al instituto, los alumnos venían saliendo, me baje del auto para esperar a la amiga de Kagome, Sandi o sayo... no recuerdo su nombre. No tuve que esperar mucho cuando la divise caminando con una joven al lado, QUE NO ERA KAGOME! me acerque a ella, quedando de frente.

-Sesshomaru! tu aquí? *Me pregunto asombrada*-veo que me conoces...- ¬¬ mi mejor amiga vive contigo, imposible no conocerte!- Donde esta Kagome? *Dije ignorando su comentario*- que, no esta contigo? *Dijo asombrada* no vino a la escuela, además nos dejaron ir temprano por la nieve.  
- *respire hondo* no, no esta conmigo...  
- Kagome, no vino hoy a la escuela, creí que otra vez, el caprichoso y huraño de su jefe la había obligado nuevamente a Atender a sus Importantes amigos...  
-Eh? Kagome, trabaja!? No lo sabia! *Exclamo el espécimen que estaba junto a ella*  
- Cállate, Yuka! ¬.¬ *exclamo Sayo o como se llame*  
- entonces, no la haz visto? *pregunte molesto*  
- la ultima vez que la vi, fue ayer cuando terminamos de estudiar... *pensando* ahora que lo pienso, ella recibió un mensaje tuyo, diciendo que la estabas esperando en tu depto. Así que se fue! *Pausa* no… no me digas que no llego a tu casa? *Dijo asustada*  
- no, no lo hizo... *dije serio*  
- pero como? donde esta?  
-no lo se... *pausa* bueno eso es todo... *dicho esto di media vuelta y me marche dejando preocupada a su amiga*

Dios, donde se había metido esa mujer... realmente a estas alturas del día, no tenia ni idea de donde se había metido, y eso me molestaba. Fue mi error no llamarla, y ya es una día que no se de ella… mejor vuelvo a casa, quizás ya llegó.

Entre rápidamente, dejando mi abrigo ya humedecido por la nieve sobre la Mesa, y gritando su nombre. Busque por todos lados, sin encontrarla, el día comenzaba a avanzar, y mi angustia se incrementaba… donde estas, donde estas Kagome?

Saque un cigarro, quizás esto me calme, ¿Dónde estará? Será… que la secuestraron? Y como es eso que recibió un mensaje mío? No entiendo, no entiendo nada… no me queda mas remedio que llamar a Myoga… si a Kagome le llega a suceder algo, lamentaran a verse cruzado en mi camino.

Cuando comencé a marcar el número de Myoga, sonó el teléfono de la casa, como si fuera un buen presagio.

-diga!? *conteste normal*

-Sesshomaru?

-que quieres Inuyasha… ahora estoy ocupado! *le dije molesto*

- ella esta aquí… *hizo una pausa* conmigo…

-¿Qué? Maldito! Que le hiciste! Donde esta!? Dame con ella!!! *dije molesto*

- no puedo… cállate y escucha… *hizo una pausa* la encontré ayer fuera de tu edificio, bajo la nieve… no se veía muy bien, así que la lleve a mi casa…

- ayer? Afuera?

-no me interrumpas… bueno, por estar tanto tiempo bajo la nieve, se enfermo, ahora esta acostada en Mi cama descansando… ha tenido un mala noche…

-dime donde vives, iré a buscarla!

- no… *suspiro* vez la nieve que esta cayendo afuera!? Sacarla es más peligroso…

-eso no importa!

- hazme caso… por primera vez en tu vida! Ambos deseamos lo mejor para ella… *cambio el tono de voz* además… dudo que ella quiera verte…

-como? De que estas hablando!?

- no es nada… bien ella se quedara conmigo hasta que mejore… sacarla a la nieve puede ser peligroso… no te preocupes esta en buenas manos…

-dame con ella!

- esta durmiendo… recién pude bajarle la fiebre… *pausa* OH tengo que cortar… me esta llamando, bien hermanito… te llamare cuando ella mejore…

- No espera, dame con ella! *Corto*

Ese maldito, maldito Inuyasha! Lo esta haciendo de nuevo… acercándose a mi preciada Kagome… aprovechándose de su enfermedad! ¿Cómo se supone que esperare hasta que esta maldita tormenta acabe, para ver a mi Kagome? Y mas encima, enferma y recostada sobre la cama de ese idiota! *dije golpeando la pared* debo calmarme… es solo cosa de tiempo, y ella volverá… *sentándome en el sillón* solo espero que se encuentre bien… no me perdonare no a ver estado ahí, cuando ella me necesitaba.

Maldición, maldición, maldición!! Matare a ese idiota…

Las horas pasaron, y siguieron pasando. No se me antojo ir al trabajo, menos sabiendo que mi Kagome, estaba en manos de ese infeliz, así que solo me quedaba esperar, y maquinar mi venganza hacia Inuyasha.

No se a que hora me quede dormido sobre el sillón de mi living, pero cuando desperté ya eran las cinco de la madrugada, y yo moría de frío. Desperté recordando el extraño sueño que había tenido, parecía tan lucido…

Soñé, que volvía a ser esa tarde lluviosa de hace 4 años, que nuevamente estaba buscándola por las calles, asustado… el agua chocando contra el parabrisas, el vidrio del auto empañado, y mi angustiosa mente torturándome por no a ver llegado antes.

El padre de Kagome, pertenecía secretamente a la mafia, a un selecto grupo de genios de la informática que asiendo uso de su inteligencia, en su tiempo generaron unas de las mas grandes estafas internacionales. Se hacían llamar, "Shikon no Tama" haciendo elución a la famosísima leyenda, la perla de las cuatro almas. Sus integrantes eran cuatro magnates del engaño, Toshiro Youyei; Alias Nigimi Tama, Bankotsu Shichi 'nintai*; alias Sakimi Tama; Naraku Jāku; Alias Kushimi Tama y finalmente el padre de Kagome, Kei Higurashi; alias Arami Tama, los cuatros se especificaban en distintas ramas de el estafo, hasta su disolución.

En mi sueño, yo recorría las mismas calles que aquella vez, buscando a la entonces, pequeña Kagome… hasta que doble en una esquina y la vi, tendida en el suelo, apoyada en un poste, llorando amargamente mientras la fuerte lluvia golpeaba su débil cuerpo.

Estacione el auto frente a ella, pero no reacciono… seguía como "ida", me baje del auto, y cerré de golpe la puerta, cautivando por primera vez su atención, cautivando aquellos bellas orbes chocolates que me miraban angustiosamente, me acerque un poco a ella, tratando de no asustarla… todo era tan lucido, tan real que no parecía que estuviese soñando, justo cuando ella perdió la conciencia y casi cae la sujete entre mis brazos, apretándola con fuerza, pero al mirar su rostro entre mis brazos, me percate que ella ya no esta, había desaparecido… yo estaba solo, bajo la torrencial lluvia… en ese momento, desperté angustiado y sudando…

Fije mi vista hacia la cuidad que amanecía, y me percate gustosamente que ya no nevaba…

A las ocho de la mañana salía en las noticias que la nevazón había terminado y que era momento de retomar las actividades cotidianas, y eso, en mi vida normal, incluía a Kagome cerca mío… de preferencia lo mas cerca posible, así que tome mi auto y quince minutos después estaba golpeando la puerta del imbecil de mi hermano.

- quien es? *Somnoliento y abriendo la puerta* oh, Sesshomaru? *dijo inuyasha asombrado*

-¿Dónde esta? *dije, entrando molesto*

-hey! Ya te dije que no la vas a llevar, ella esta enferma... y afuera esta nevando! *dijo molesto*

- eso esta por verse… *dije entrando al dormitorio de Inuyasha, para encontrarme con ella, acostada en su cama fuertemente arropada y con sus mejillas rojas, de seguro por la fiebre*

-Sesshomaru-sama? *dijo susurrando recién despertando*

-si, querida… ven nos vamos! *dije acercándome, pero en eso llega Inuyasha y me toma de hombro para voltearme*

- como se te ocurre entrar así a mi Casa, y mas encima piensas en que te saldrás con la tuya, Sesshomaru! Sabes que esta enferma! *dijo el Idiota, pero justo cuando iba a golpearlo en la cara, escuche su melodiosa voz*

-Sesshomaru-sama! *dijo, afiebrada y extendiendo sus brazos hacia a mi, como deseando que yo la abrazara, yo solté a Inuyasha y corrí a tomarla en mis brazos, para salir de aquí… pasando junto al idiota, que estaba estático, como asombrado*

- yo, te agradezco que la hallas cuidado… pero, ella se va conmigo, donde pertenece… *dije, justo cuando pase junto al el, para luego salir de su casa, con Kagome en brazos, cobijada por una manta gruesa, evitando su exposición al frío*

Llegamos a casa a las minutos después, ella aspiraba fuertemente por la fiebre, era como si se ahogara, la recosté rápidamente en mi cama, y trate de cubrirla, no mucho claro ya que podría subirle mas la fiebre… sus mejillas rojas y su rostro perlado por el sudor la hacían ver tan indefensa pero hermosa a la vez, tenerla conmigo era lo mejor…

-Sesshomaru-sama… *dijo entre sueños* lo siento…

- tranquila… fue mi error… *dije, limpiando su frente con un paño húmedo*

- yo… me… sentía sola… *dijo, cerrando sus ojos*

- ya no será así… *dije acariciando su mejilla* yo estoy aquí… *dije, sujetando su mano, con fuerza*

- Quiero ser… amada por mi Sesshomaru-sama… *dijo en susurro, luego de quedarse dormida*

Paso todo el día, durmiendo o con fiebre, no comió mucho y solo pude darle medicamentos y bajarle la fiebre, en la tarde vino mi medico personal, y aseguro que estará bien, que solo necesita descansar, yo nuevamente falte al trabajo, segundo día consecutivo, y de seguro para mañana me esperara una pila de papeles que firmar y una series de reuniones que programar. Kikiou, estuvo llamándome casi toda la tarde, tuve que apagar mi celular, para que se dejara de molestar, incluso se le paso por la mente, venir a ayudarme a cuidarla cosa que rechace rotundamente, esa mujer piensa que soy un estupido, como para no darme cuenta que ella planeo todo este enredo, y que fue ella quien le envío ese maldito mensaje a Kagome, pero por el momento, no Hare nada… algo esta tramando esta mujer, y descubriré quien esta tras ella.

Me recuesto cansado al lado de ella, que descansa ya mas calma, la fiebre por fin bajo. Comienzo a pensar en lo sucedido en estos dos días, y de cómo mi mundo recibió un remezo, en una situación normal, habría reaccionado perfectamente, pero al ser ella… mi mundo se vuelve al revés.

-Sesshomaru-sama… *dijo, Kagome*

- mm… *voltee a verla, se veía bien, ya más despierta y normal*sucede algo? Cualquier cosa, dímelo!

- yo… *enderezándose* quería agradecerle lo que hizo por mi… a usted y al joven Inuyasha, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte quedar bajo la nieve…

-Tranquila… no sucedió nada grave… *acercándome a ella* pero, por favor… jamás, vuelvas a desaparecer… *dije, atrayéndola hacia mi, necesitaba sentirla cerca mío… que solo me perteneciera a mi*

-ooh, amo! Lo extrañe tanto… *dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo, provocando un revuelo de emociones dentro de mi*

- quieres algo mas? Te sientes mejor? *dije, alejándola un poco*

- estoy mejor… yo creo que es hora de que vuelva a mi cama, debo a verlo molestado mucho ya… *dijo, tratándose de levantar*

- ALTO! *dije, agarrando su muñeca y acercándola fuerte* no te he dicho que te vayas, tu te quedas aquí, conmigo… *dije acercándome a ella, acorralándola en la pared de la cama* me perteneces, eres solo mía… y debo quitarte ese horrible olor a perro que llevas impregnado, tu debes oler solo a mi… *dije acercando mi cuerpo mas al suyo*

Su rostro estaba sonrojado, y su mirada expectante, ella sabia lo que yo iba a hacer y me estaba tentando… su calido aliento cerca mío, y su frágil mano, tocando la mía, el juego había comenzado… y yo ya no podía resistirme mas a sus encantos, así que sin prisa, capture sus bellos labios junto a los míos. La acorrale contra la pared, y recargue mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, evitando su salida… y la bese, bese sus labios como nunca, todo comenzó sueva, con cautela, ella no tenia mucha experiencia y yo tenia de sobra, tome su mano y la puse contra la pared, mientras que con la otra tomaba su mejilla, profundizando el beso, todo comenzó a ponerse apasionado, era como si me invitara a seguir, las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono, yo introduje mi lengua en su boca, y ella me dejo entrar… tímidamente, acerco sus brazos a mi nuca y atrajo con fuerza hacia ella… mi pasión aumento con ese simple acto, la tome de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, sin dejar de besar esos cautivantes labios… pronto, comenzó a faltarnos el aire, y nos separamos con fuerza el uno del otro… agitados y conmocionados…

-Sesshomaru-sama… yo… *dijo sonrojada*

- sht! Calla, y ven aquí otra vez… *dije, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia mi, sin que ella opusiera resistencia*

Ella se dejo querer, y yo la bese como nunca, dejando que nuestras lenguas danzaran, a momentos escuchaba pequeños suspiros de parte de ella, cosa que me excitaba de sobre manera. Comencé a bajar por su cuello, recorriendo todo a mi paso, besando, lamiendo y oliendo su preciosa esencia, ella soltó un gemido y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándome a toda disposición su hermoso cuello y hombros, que sin duda alguna comencé a recorrer. Recorrí su pierna con mis manos y comencé a besar paulatinamente el nacimiento de sus pechos… ella se recostó sobre la cama extasiada y sonrojada, mis manos comenzaron a subir por sus piernas, y mis besos cada vez, bajaban mas… cuando por fin, iba a descubrir su pecho, y recorrer aquel cuerpo, mi pequeña Kagome cayo desmayada…

Quizás, debí esperar a que mejorara, ya que gracias a mi y mis caricias, le había subido la fiebre de nuevo… así que tuve que contenerme y recostarla en la cama, para que se recupere mejor… ella a despertado a la bestia que llevo dentro, y solo deseo que mejore para poder saciarme una y otra vez, con su exquisita presencia.

Me volví adicto a ti, y eso me agrada…

* * *

Aclaraciones;

1º Youyei: aparece en unos capitulos atras... por si no lo recuerdan...

2º "shikon no tama; todos saben de donde proviene ¬¬, pero hago alusion a los Alias, que significan;

Arami tama; Valor - Nigimi Tama; Amistad - Kushimi Tama; Conocimiento - Sakimi Tama; Amor. En capitulos ams adelante explicare por que se llaman asi... :D

**Hola Amados lectores,**

Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo, y siento las demoras... mi vida a sido un caos, con la PSU (prueba de seleccion universitaria) y las matriculas... eh, cof cof! Feliz Año nuevo!! chicas! espero que este año sea muy exitoso para todas y lleno de paz y mucho amor y dinero y dinero y dinero! eh, y tambien amor.. jjejejej! xD** aah y sorry por no responder a los post antes, ya que tuve que subirlo flashmente! :D**

**Esto fue el 1º Beso!!!!!!!!!! **y vendras uuff miiiles mas... es que Sesshi es medio cachondo... bueno, entero de caliente! :D (sorry por los modismos, soy chilena... los llevo impregandos en la piel :D) El proximo cap, se viene muuy hooot! peor todavia, sera una Kagii Virgen!... no desesperen, no pretendo mandarla a los leones enseguida... buahahah!

En cuantos a sus REviews! los amos... son tan amables, siempre corrijiendome T.T

**Rooh24**: gracias por pasar, me hace muy feliz que te agrade mi fic... ^o^ yo igual lei la saga de Meyer, pero no me gusto mucho... T.T prefiero a Anni rice, que tambien escribe de vampiros... (pero amo a robert pattison) espero que te siga gustando mi fic, y sigas leyendo... la lectura educa! :D

**Nickita021**: T.T a mi igual me dio penita... aveces la vida es un poco cruel... / a mi me gsuta mucho la ciencia ficcion, Tolkien es un genio... aunque nunca he tenido el placer de leer, con la saga del señor de los anillos quede loca! :D

**Firalili**: hola querida! ^o^ he pasado por tus fic, pero... esto va a sonar tonto, pero no se dejar reviews... o si me enseñaras! todo seria genial :D NT: de que se trata el secreto de las hadas!? como q me llamo la atencion!

**Saritz:** yo tambien he leido novelas eroticas! y son lo maximo jojojoo (que pervertidas) jajaja espero que este mejor de tu resfriado... (un poco tarde) creo que tus deseos se cumplieron, he aqui un cap dedicado 100 % sesshi... cambiando de tema, los gaysitos son muy buena onda... los amos... y las lelas.. mm... bueno mis amigas dicen que tengo como un iman para ellas por que siempre me andan acosando en la vida... aunque lo genial, es que son muy amorosas... y siempre me regalan cosillas... ^^ aunque avecs se ponen muuy cargantes ¬¬

**Inuyany: **como estas cariño? :DD gracias por tus post! hay se explica por que la llamo por su nombre! jojojo... ooh yo tambien leei a ana frank! buen libro, aunque me dio penita al final T.T, y tambien he leido a Agatha, es wenisima... la novela policial me atrae mucho... se nota que tu ambito de lectura es variado... estoy feliz que te gusten esta pequeña interaccion de pregunats y respuestas, ya que me gustarias conocerlas... y claro que me conoscan a mi :P

A las nuevas chicas que postean muchsa gracias... *o* son hermosas! sigan leyendo y espero no desepcionarlas...

Respondiendo a las preguntas:

Mi escritor favorito es Edgar allan poe, Julio Cortazar, Stephan King... Maurice Droum... y muchos mas... aah y anne rice!!

Libro favorito: nah tengo muchos... me gusta Final del juego, cronicas vampiricas... Una cancion para caminar sobre las aguas.. etc..ç

y manga: mm... Lovely complex (es la historia de mi vida T.T solo que termino mal) Koukou debut... o Shaman King! me rio tanto jajajaj xD

y mi nueva pregunta, bueno es bastante intima... u///u

**¿han tenido relaciones sexuales, o que es lo maximo que han llegado con un chico o chica?** si les da verguenza o no quieren responder las entiendo... tampoco quiero ser entrometida! solo que quiero apollar a Kagii en su nueva etapa hot *o*

bueno, mis amadas doncellas...

nos vemos pronto... miles de besos!

Atte:

**Carlis**


	9. Llamada

/ **Hola a todos **/

Inuyasha y compañia limitada, no me pertenecen.

Disfruten del capitulo...

Atte:

Carlis

Capitulo IX

**Llamada**

Desperté, abrí mis ojos para toparme con su sereno rostro dormido, se veía tan hermoso, era increíble como su rostro cambia cuando esta relajado y tranquilo… de pronto, se volcaron en mi cabeza, los recuerdos de la noche anterior… Por Dios! Nos habíamos besado? OH paresia un sueño, o quizás lo era… no lo recuerdo bien, todo parecía tan real… sus grandes manos acariciando mi cuerpo, y sus fogosos besos, ¿una virgen puede soñar esas cosas? Esto es tan difuso, pero me tranquiliza estar así, en sus brazos acurrucada... siento su tenue respiración cerca mío, aunque solo sea unos segundos…

-Por cuanto tiempo mas planeas estar mirándome? *dijo, abriendo pasivamente esos bellos ojos*

-Sesshomaru-sama yo…*sonrojada* siento mucho todas las molestias que le cause! *dije, enderezándome*

-solo olvídalo… *dijo apoyando su brazo detrás de su cabeza, mirando el techo* ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor! Muchas gracias… soy un roble! Nada me botara! Jojojo *dije, sacando fuerza con mis brazos* bueno, es mejor que vaya a arreglarme, que tengo escuela, además ya he descansado arto, en casa del joven inuyasha! *dije parándome para meterme al baño*

- y… mi beso de buenos días? *dijo mi amo, tomando mi mano*

- ehh… claro, Sesshomaru-sama! *Dije, besando suavemente en su mejilla, por que es ahí donde desea que lo bese* es mejor que se levante o llegara tarde al trabajo! *dicho esto, me metí al baño*

Cuando salí de el, mi amo ya estaba vestido y listo para el desayuno… me miraba de forma extraña, como molesto, quizás paso una mala noche junto a mi.

- satisfáceme! *dijo mi amo, con una extraña entonación*

- ¡Claro! *dije sonriendo* desea unos Waffle para el desayuno…?

- te quiero a ti! *dijo molesto*

- pero yo no soy comida, Sesshomaru-sama… así que mejor siéntese mientras preparo la comida! *dije alegre, para luego ponerme a cocinar, es común en mi amo querer ser mimado, siempre quiere cosas dulces y aunque ante todos parezca una persona seria y gruñona, siempre quiere ser mimado y acariciado, ya que de seguro cuando niño no recibió mucha atención, por eso siempre le concedo todos sus deseos*

-Pff! ¬¬ yo quiero otra cosa… *dijo, gruñendo*

-no frunce el ceño, que le saldrán arrugas… *dije, mirándolo sonriente, mientras batía el bol* (NA.: no tengo la mas minima idea de cocina, así que no esperen que me ponga a hablar de recetas… ¬¬)

- Ja! *fue lo único que exclamo, para luego sacar el diario y ponerse a leerlo*

Yo no sabia porque estaba molesto, quizás era por a ver tenido que irme con Inuyasha, es sabido que ambos se detestan… pero, creí que ya lo había entendido… ufff..., no entiendo a este hombre malhumorado!

- aquí tiene amo, que lo disfrute… *dije colocando sobre la mesa, los Waffle y echándole agua caliente a su café cargado* que lo disfrute! *dije sonriente, mientras me sentaba frente a el, en la mesa de diario*

- ¬¬ estaría mas feliz disfrutando de otra cosa!

- Amo! No es bueno, beber alcohol tan temprano en la mañana, así que mejor disfrute de su desayuno y deje de refunfuñar! *dije, molesta*

- me lo como, no por que me lo digas, si no por que tengo hambre! ¬¬ *dijo desafiante*

- lo importante es satisfacer las necesidades básicas! *le dije sonriente, mientras tomaba de mi Té*

- Correcto, y mi necesidad básica y muy importante no fue saciada… ¬¬

-con la comida se le pasara! *dije inocente*

Una vez terminado el desayuno, lave los trastes y me aliste para ir al Instituto, tome mi mochila que estaba sobre el sillón, y alise mi falda para quedar perfecta.

-hey, tu… *dijo mi amo*

- me llamo, Sesshomaru-sama? *dije volteándome*

-hasta cuando piensas ignorarme… *sonriendo* o acaso olvidaste nuestro "encuentro de ayer"

-eh? no fue un sueño? *dije colorada*

-*acercándose a mi* acaso esto te suena a un sueño? *dijo, agarrándome por la cintura y atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo, para luego besarme apasionadamente*

Me quede sorprendida por la reacción de mi amo, pero comencé a corresponderle de a poco, realmente no me importaba si lo de ayer era un sueño o no, lo que me importaba ahora es que mi amado Sesshomaru, me besaba calurosamente.

- aun te parece un sueño? *dijo, separándose apenas un poco, mirándome fijamente a los ojos*

- n… no… *dije, cerrando mis ojos coloradísima, evitando su mirada*

-mírame! Quiero que me veas, cuando te bese… ya eres mayor, no me voy encarcelado si te toco! *dijo, sonriendo sensualmente* y quiero tocarte…

- Amo!... *exclame sonrojada por su comentario, peor el volvió a campar mis labios con los suyos, y me beso fogosamente*

Con timidez me puse de cuclillas, y coloque mis brazos en su cuello, aforrándolo más a mí… deseándolo, amándolo… ¿Cómo podía tener tanto placer, con solo ser besada?.

Me dejo caer suavemente sobre el sillón, y recargo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Siguió besándome, introduciendo su lengua, mientras que poco a poco, desabotonaba los primeros botones de mi camisa, luego comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, besando todo a su paso, su mano izquierda recorrió mi pierna, acercando mas su cadera hacia mi, mientras seguía besando y bajando cada vez mas por mi cuello. Mi cuerpo ardía, era consumido por un placer casi indescriptible, había olvidado todo… lo único en mi mente era aquel hombre, y las extrañas sensaciones que me provocaba con su lengua.

Me saco la corbata, lanzándola lejos, para luego terminar de desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, dejando al descubierto mi corpiño, me miro por un segundo, dejando al descubierto mi sonrojo…

- eres mía… pequeña, eres solo mía… moriría si te sucediera algo! *dijo, nuevamente en mi oído, provocando un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo*

-Sesshomaru-sama… yo… *pero fui interrumpida por los labios de mi amo, que me atraían nuevamente a esa oleada de placer*

Seguimos besándonos, mientras su mano comenzaba a subir mas por mi pierna, subiendo mi falda, y llegando casi a mis bragas. El volvió a recorrer mi cuello, besando y mordisqueando por doquier, luego con su mano derecha, subió por mi estomago hasta llegar a mi corpiño, para introducir su manos debajo de el. Podía sentir su respiración en mi piel, mientras besaba mis pechos… OH Dios, como podría existir tanto placer… su mano izquierda siguió subiendo por mi pierna hasta llegar a mi sexo húmedo, el cual acaricio sobre mi bragas.

-ooh! Sesshomaru-sama! *exclame sonrojada, gimiendo extasiada*

El siguió acariciando mi entre pierna mientras mordisqueaba uno de mis pechos… yo solo podía gemir a cada contacto, a cada rose… mientras el me tocaba y daba placer como nunca! El masajeada mi pecho, mientras mordía el otro con su boca, para luego introducir su mano dentro de mis bragas, y tocar de lleno mi sexo, cosa que me produjo un placer inmenso… solo atine a gemir notoriamente, el se detuvo un segundo, para mirarme con una sonrisa cómplice…

- esto acaba de empezar… *dijo sonriente, para luego volver a besarme fogosamente, introduciendo su lengua y dando pequeños mordiscos en mis labios*

- Sesshomaru-sama! *Gemí* mi cuerpo arde!...

- ja, así me gusta… te haré arder mas y mas… *dijo, mientras volvía a agarrar unos de mis pechos con su boca, para morderlo en la punta*

Se dejo caer mas cerca de mí pegando su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor y su sexo erecto, bajo sus pantalones, solo deseaba ser tocada por el… solo quería que siguiera.

Me volvió a besar con locura, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mi sexo, extasiándome… yo tímidamente, toque su pecho, tratando se desabotonar su camisa, costo pero al fin pude contemplar ese bien fornido pecho, lo abrase con fuerza, acariciando sus músculos bien formados, mientras el me besaba cerca de mi oreja, provocando un hormigueo en mi cuerpo, volvió a besar mis pechos, sujetándolos con fuerza, mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi sexo mas y mas fuerte, entrando y saliendo… justo cuando iba a desabrochar su pantalón el teléfono sonó fuertemente.

El se enderezo molesto, mirando enojado al aparado que sonaba sobre la mesa de centro, para luego voltear su vista hacia mi nuevamente.

- por que te detienes? *sonrío picadamente* quiero ver de que eres capaz…

- amo… *sonrojada*

Volvió a besarme con fuerza, ignorando el sonido del celular, yo seguí bajando mis manos hasta toparme con su sexo caliente, lo acaricie tímidamente sobre los pantalones, provocando un gemido suave en mi amo… el volvió a morderme mi cuello, mientras yo desabrochaba sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto su órgano erecto. Tímidamente, lo tome entre mis manos, y comencé a acariciarlo… tratando de no cometer una torpeza… era enorme! Mas de lo que yo creí que debería ser! Este hombre no tiene limites!

Seguimos besándonos, ya mas acalorados, y acariciando nuestros sexos, rozándonos y tocándonos notoriamente, la pasión había inundado mi cuerpo… solo quería pertenecer a mi amo, solo quería consumar… y conectarnos… sentirlo dentro mío…

El celular volvió a sonar, esta vez más insistentemente…

- debería contestar… *susurre*

- no es nada importante… *dijo, mientras volvía a besarme mi cuello*

- pero… podría ser una emergencia, además no nos dejaran de molestar hasta que conteste… *dije, sonrojándome*

-pfff...! Contestare, pero… deberás entretenerme! *dijo sonriente, para luego alcanzar el celular que estaba en la mesa* Sesshomaru Taisho! *Hizo una pausa* estoy ocupado! *dijo, para luego voltear su vista hacia mi, sin separase, quedando sobre mi igual que antes, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba mi pecho*

Yo me sonroje inmediatamente, y el me sonrío con picardía, sin dejar de hablar por teléfono, yo en represaría acaricie su sexo provocando un notorio gemido en el, mientras le daba pequeños besos en su boca, evitando que hablara por teléfono.

- después hablamos! *Dicho esto corto* bien, en que íbamos?

- Ho! Mire la hora que es, Sesshomaru-sama! *Dije, enderezándome* debo ir al instituto! *dije, saliendo de su abrazo para sentarme en el sillón y abotonarme la camisa, apresuradamente*

- pero aun no acabamos… * exclamo molesto*

- si pero tengo que llegar a mi segunda clase o perderé el día! *exclame, apresura mientras buscaba mi corbata*

- ¬¬ aquí esta! *dijo, recogiéndola del suelo*

-gracias, Sesshomaru-sama! *Mientras ordenaba mi uniforme y tomaba mi bolso* bien, creo q me voy! O no llegare!

- uff… *suspiro* te iré a dejar… al final, fue mi culpa que te atrasaras… *dijo levantándose del sillón, y arreglando su ropa*

- ooh! Gracias, amo! *dije, asiendo una reverencia*

- no me lo agradezcas, me tendrás que compensar sexualmente! *sonriendo*

Me sonroje inmediatamente, mientras el me miraba en son de burla, ooh Dios, quizás en que lío me metí…

Llegue justo a tiempo, así que pude tomar mi clase de Biología tranquilamente, bueno… tan tranquila quizás no, ya que sango me golpeaba constantemente mi espalda para que le dijera donde había estado.

-ya te explique por undécima vez, que me refríe y que el joven Inuyasha me cuido en su casa, pero que no paso nada… *dije cansada*

-estas segura, que nada de nada? *me miro con intriga*

- nop, por que dudas tanto… sango?

- no se, tienes un brillo extraño en el rostro… sigues virgen, no?

- eh… claro sango! *sonrojada*

- mas te vale! ¬¬ debes cuidar tu cosita!

- u///u si, sango! *exclame sonroja, mientras recordaba las caricias de la mañana*

Una vez terminadas las clases, salimos juntas del instituto, ya que Sango queria que la acompañase a ver una tienda de deportes que queda camino a la casa de mi amo.

- no se como puedes nadar en pleno invierno…

- jajaja… no seas haragana, la piscina esta temperada… *sacudiendo mi cabeza* lo dices que perezosa!

- jjee… *solo sonreí*

- ven, entremos… quiero que me ayudes a buscar un nuevo traje de baño! *dijo alegre, mientras entrábamos a una enorme tienda*

- nuevo? Pero si hace dos semanas te compraste uno! *exclame asombrada*

- deja de criticarme y acompáñame… *dijo mientras me empujaba dentro del local*

Sango se entretuvo revisando diversos tipos de trajes de baño de una pisa, yo la esparaba aburrida mientras se cambiaba.

- Kagome? *me nombraron de pronto*

- Inuyasha? *dije, volteando mi vista hacia atrás, donde estaba el sonriente*

- Kagome! Como estas? Dime, te mejoraste de tu gripe? *pregunto inquieto, mientras se acercaba hacia mi, pasando por los estantes de ropa*

- eh.. si ya estoy mejor! *dije, acercándome hacia el* Joven Inuyasha, muchas gracias por ayudarme cuando esta en la nieve y a verme cuidado esos días, fue muy amable de su parte! *dije, tomando sus manos sonrojadas*

- n… no debes agradecerme… solo hice lo que tenia que hacer… *dijo sonrojado, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con ternura, yo solo sonreí*

- Inuyasha? Donde estas perro? *se escucho una voz tras el*

-eh! Aquí, Miroku! *dijo Inuyasha, mientras levantaba la mano para hacerle señas a un joven que se acerco a tientas hacia nosotros*

- Oé, hombre… mira donde te metes… te dije que me esperases! *dijo el joven acercándose*

- Feh! no es mi culpa que te demores por estar coqueteando!

- y quien es esta preciosura? *dijo el joven devorándome con la mirada*  
- cuidado donde miras, Miroku! *dijo molesto Inuyasha* ella... es Kagome...  
-mucho gusto... *dije, haciendo una reverencia*  
- mm.. así que tu eres la famosa Kagome...? eh escuchado mucho de ti, en especial de parte del menor de los Taisho... *dijo galante* mi nombre es Miroku... un placer... *dijo, tomando mi mano para luego besarla*  
- ya basta pervertido! no quiero que te le acerques! *Gruño molesto Inuyasha, para luego mirarme sonrojado*además... ella es propiedad de Sesshomaru... *dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras voltea la vista hacia otro lado*  
- kyaaaaaa! PROPIEDAD DEL HOMBRE DE HIELO? waaah, jamás pensé que esta dulce señorita, fuera "esa" Kagome, de la que tanto se rumorea... *dijo eufórico*  
- perdón...? *dije sonrojada*  
- no le hagas caso... *dijo, golpeando en el codo al joven oji azul, muy sonrojado*  
- Kag, te están molestando...? *escuche decir a sango a mi espalda*  
- EH... NO sango, solo son amigos... *dije volteando a verla* ooh, sango... te queda estupendo! *Exclame, ya que ella solo llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza color vino*  
- segura que los conoces? *Dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando desafiante a los jóvenes*  
- mucho gusto señorita! mi nombre es Miroku...*dijo acercándose ávidamente hacia sango que estaba tras mío, para tomar sus manos y mirarla penetrantemente* desea tener un.... *fue interrumpido por un golpe de Inuyasha en la cabeza*  
-Idiota! ni se te ocurra! *Gruño molesto*  
- eh... kagi, creo q voy a cambiarme... *exclamo sonrojada*  
- eh, si... te espero acá...  
- no deseas que te acompañe, puedo ayudar a cambiar te! *Exclamo Miroku siguiéndola*  
- no gracias... puedo perfectamente sola! *dijo molesta, mientras entraba a un camarín seguida por Miroku*  
-estas segura? puedo ser de gran ayuda... *fue detenido por Sango, quien se asomo por el camarín y le miro molesta*  
- aléjate, pervertido!!!!!! *Dicho esto azoto su mano derecha en la mejilla del joven*  
- auch... sangito, yo solo decía! *dijo sobándose la marca roja en su mejilla*

- eh, lo siento... el siempre es así... *dijo Inuyasha, mientras se rascaba la cabeza*  
- jje... no hay problema... *dije sonriéndole, mientras observaba como el joven ojiazul, acosaba a mi amiga que estaba sonrojada*

En eso sonó mi celular...

-Aló *dije contestando*  
_- ... _  
- Aló, quien es?  
_- ... *se escuchaba una respiración*_  
- voy a colgar! *dije como en amenaza esperando que alguien se dignara a hablar*  
_- ... *después de esto corto* tuuu tuu tuu_

- sucede algo? *pregunto el joven Inuyasha*  
- eh... me cortaron... *dije intrigada mientras miraba mi celular, exigiendo una explicación* Bueno, quizás se equivoco... y le dio vergüenza hablar... *dije sonriendo*  
- si, quizás... *dijo ausente el joven*  
- Kag! vamos! *dijo sango colorada, mientras sujetaba mi mano y me saca de aquí*  
- pero sangito... no me fue mi culpa, es mi mano que esta maldita! *Dijo Miroku, llegando con la mejilla roja*  
- aléjate de mi, pervertido! *dijo roja mi amiga*  
- yo solo quería... preguntarte algo... *dijo agitado el joven*  
- bien, pregunta! *dijo alejándose lo mas posible, sujetándose en mi brazo*  
- jjje... no tienes por que alejarte *dijo viendo como sango se alejaba lo mas posible de el* bueno... Tú quieres ser modelo?  
-eh?*exclamo Sango*  
- eh bueno... hace un momento me percate de tu figura, y bueno... yo tengo una agencia de modelaje, y me preguntaba si querías trabajar para mi..  
-eh? *dijo atónita sango*  
- yo creo que a sango le encantaría... *dije sonriente, mientras salía en ayuda de mi amiga*  
- bien... dijo sonriente Miroku, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello* ten, aquí tienes mi tarjeta, cuando estés lista puedes llamarme... *sonriente*  
- eh gracias... *dijo sango nerviosa y sonrojada*  
- bien, chicos... yo debo irme, ha sido un placer... nos vemos!  
-eh! Kagome... intercambiemos números!? *pregunto nervioso Inuyasha*  
- claro... dame tu numero y te marco para que quede registrado..  
- es el... 7-4587696...  
-listo, ya esta... nos vemos! *dije mientras tomaba a sango y salíamos de ahí*

me separe de sango, cuando fuimos a tomar locomoción, ya que mi "hogar" queda en dirección contraria a la de Sango.

Realmente quedo anonadada por el comentario del joven Miroku, es la oportunidad de su vida de cumplir su sueño. Menos mal que se me ocurrió aceptar, espero que se atreva a llamarlo.

Cuando llegue al departamento, estaba sola… mi amo de seguro tiene mucho trabajo y tendrá que quedarse hasta tarde, así que me puse a ordenar un poco mi dormitorio además de hacer mis deberes.

En la noche, me prepare un chocolate caliente para calentarme un poco, y me senté en el sillón a leer un libro, no se en que momento caí dormida.

Desperté con el insistente sonido de mi celular. Me levante perezosa, estire la mano para sacarlo de mi bolso, y a oscura lo cogí para contestar…

-si, diga…

_- … *silencio *_

- Aló?... con quien tengo el gusto…* pregunte insistente*

_- … *silencio otra vez*_

- voy a colgar… *dije molesta, para luego alejar el celular de mi oreja, pero en ese momento escuche una voz*

_- Kagome…? *dijo aquella conocida voz*_

- … papá? *dije aterrorizada, aquella voz… aquella voz… es de mi padre muerto*

_- …. * pasaron unos segundos y después colgó* Tuu tuuuu tuuuu_

Las lágrimas brotaron espontáneas de mis ojos, y un atisbo de pánico inundo mi cuerpo, estoy seguro… Completamente segura, que escuche su voz.

Aquella voz, era de mi padre…

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores,**

Cada cap, la cosa se pone mas candente... y misteriosa a la vez,jajjaja pero me gusta la escena del sillon, y lo caliente que es sesshi... :D

Esta vez no me voy a ir al detalle de los reviews, por que son de indole mas personal...

pero respondiendo la pregunta del cap anterior, yo no soy virgen... he tenido unos amorios por ahi, siempre con personas que quise jamas tener por tener... es por eso que quizas mis narraciones esten cargadas cosas mas reales, mas que de mitos... mi primera vez, fue con una novio (enano ¬¬) que quise mucho, tuvimos una relacon de 2 años, y por azares del destino terminamos aun queriendonos... ahora le detesto, el es mas bajo que yo... onda yo 1,70 y el 1,65! jajja xD pero le quise... luego de el tuve unos amantes por ahí... pero, lo importante es hacerlo con alguien que amas y estando segura de eso... no importa la edad y el sexo de la persona... yo era muy timida con lo chicos.... mi 1º beso lo di a mis 15 años... no por que me faltaran pretendientes si no por eleccion propia... asi chicas, estas cosas pasan en el momento que deben suceder... y creanme que despues se volveran adictas jojojojo...

Si tienen dudas, o desean curosiar mas... mandemen mensajes a mi mail o cuenta ... jajaj

la siguiente pregunta es;** ¿ que musica escuchan ?**

miles de besosostes y me agradan un monton, cada una de ustedes...

se despide,

**Carlis**


	10. Chica Audaz

Siempre creí que volvería, bueno ahora es el momento.

Por que esta Historia aun no acaba, y aun hay fans que desean que siga.

Lamento la tardanza, Disfruten de ello.

ADVERTENCIA: Tiene alto contenido sexual.

Atte:

**Carlis **

Propiedad Privada

**Capitulo X**

**Audaz**

Había sido un sueño. Tal vez.

Pero había parecido tan real, que por unos instantes me senti estremecer. Sentí una oleada de angutía, de desesperación y incertidumbre.

Pero me calme, debía hacerlo. No podía permitir que mi mente me engañara de esa manera, él estaba muerto, hace años que lo está y nada podría cambiar eso.

Quízas me estoy volviendo loca. Muy loca.

La noche llegó tremula y fria, y a mi mente llegarón fugazmente las imagenes de mi Amo besandome. Encedí el reproductor de musica, y la agonizante melodía de John Zorn con Orties Cuisantes, inundo la estancía.

Al amo le gusta esas tonadas, sin voz, sin letras... solo la guitarra desgarrando el silencio.

El sonido de la llave siendo intrudicida en el cerrojo me trajo de vuelta a la tierra. El olor de su perfume, me golpeo los sentidos y su tersa voz, me hizo estremecer.

-Siento la tardanza... .- exclamo, parado ahí en medio de la sala, llendo todo con su presencia. Si pareciese que hasta la musica le pedía permiso al rosar su pulcra piel.

- le preparo algo ? .- pregunte como de costumbre-.

- Solo un té... .- dijo algo cansado-. dejamelo en la oficina... tengo trabajo que hacer... .- menciono desapareciendo por el pasillo-.

Se veía agotado, a veces me pregunto si come algo en su trabajo. Puse a calentar la hervidora, mientras buscaba la bandeja para llevarle algo de merienda. Aunque diga que solo desea un té, es posible que tenga hambre.

Saque unos pasteles que había comprado el día de ayer, unas galletas y puse todo en la bandeja. Le prepare un té de flores de Azahar para relajarlo. Lo note tenso.

Golpie sutilmente la puerta de su oficina, y lo escuche murmurar un pase. Entre cautelosa, la instancia estaba a oscuras, exceptuando por la luz de su lampara de estudio. Lo vi muy metido en unos papeles que no se percato cuando me acerque.

-Le traje unos pasteles y unas galletas... .- le dije suavemente-. colocando a un la bandeja, mientras traspasaba los platos de la bandeja a una mesita movible que siempre tiene cerca-. Espero que le gusten...

-No debiste molestarte... .- dijo, sin mirarme, frio como siempre-.

- Aquí tiene su té, Amo... .- dije, acercandome a el, para dejarle el té a un costado, su hombro roso mi cuerpo, creando una oleada de escalofrios electricos-. Cuanto desea de azucar?

- Cuatro cucharadas... .-susurro, calmado-.

- Listo... .- dije, una vez terminado todo-. Si desea algo más, no dude en llamarme... .- dije haciendo una reverencia para luego marcharme-.

-No he dicho que te fueras... .- dijo sosteniendo mi muñeca-. Sientate acá... conmigo .- dijo, sentandome en su regazo-.

- Sesshomaru-sama, no debe trabajar... .-lo cuestione nerviosa-.

-Silencio... puedo trabajar perfectamente contigo en mis brazos... , mientras sus brazos me apretaban a su cuerpo-. Que tipo de té es... ? .-preguntó una vez, provado y olido la taza-.

- Son Flores de Azahar, es para relajar el cuerpo, Amo... .- susurre acurrucada en su pecho-.

- Pues, tiene un sabor delicioso... .- dijo, mientras una de sus manos, acariciaba mi rostro y lo acercaba al de el-. Siempre tan detallista... .- dijo, para luego darme un tierno beso en la boca-.

Se separo lentamente, para luego acomodarme en sus piernas, y con una mano acariciar mi cuerpo mientraas que con la otra revisaba unas cosas en su notebook. Yo me relaje y comencé a adormecerme sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latir constante de su corazón. Aquello era perfecto.

No se en que momento me dormi, pero si se que comence a sentir un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, y una mano habilidosa masajear mi pecho derecho. Entre abri los ojos, y lo primero que vi, fueron sus dorados ojos resplandeciendo.

-Veo que te desperte... .- dijo malicioso, mientras su otra mano, adentraba camino en mi entrepierna donde me rozaba mi intimidad-.

Mi gemido no tardo en salir, mi cuerpo temblo ante su contacto. El acaricio mi intimidad, sintiendo el fuego crecer en mi vientre, y pronto con su sujerente cariño, mi entrepierna se humedecio docilmente.

Arquíe mi espalda, y heche mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando al descubierno mi cuello, el cual no tardo en comenzar a besar. El calor inundaba mi cuerpo, sus caricias me hacen estremecer, no me di cuenta cuando desabotono mi camisa, ni cuando mi boca buscaba desesperada la suya.

Me di vuelta, para quedar frente a el y poder besarlo y disfrutarlo mejor. El me sonrio coquetamente en respuesta, mientras abria mis piernas y encajabamos los dos perfectamente en la silla de su escritorio. Sentí su sexo duro y grande en mi intimidad, aun bajo sus pantalones. Rozandome, excitandome.

Me aprete a su cuerpo, necesitandolo. Desesperada busque su boca, encontrandola docil ante mi, enterre mis dedos en su sedosa cabellera, mientras el mordisqueaba mi labio inferior. Nos besamos con ansiedad, con fuerza y excitación. Él toco mi entre pierna, bajo mi pantaletas, jugueteando con mi casto glitoris, haciendome gritar de excitación. Dios, que sensacion más placentera, arquíe mi espalda hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho, donde el sin perder tiempo comenzo a mordisquear uno de mis pecho, yo lo aprete más a mi, jadeando condenadamente excitada, necesitaba más de el. El calor en mi vientre, lo necesitaba a el dentro mio.

-Amo... .- dije jadeando-. a.. amo, porfavor... lo necesito adentro... .-exclame entre gemidos-.

-Un poco más fuerte... .-dijo sonriente, mientras besaba mi pecho-.

-Amo... por favor... .-gemi, en su oido atrayendolo a mi-.

-Debes aprender... .-dijo, mientras introducia uno de sus dedos en mi entrepierna, provocando un gemido instantaneo en mi-. a buscar lo que desees...

- Quiere... que... yo me atreba... .-dije, mirandolo entre asustada y sorprendida por su indirecta, mientras apuntaba a su miembro erecto oculto tras el pantalon-.

- creo que fuí claro, Kag... .- dijo sonriendo coquetamente ante su insinuación-.

Los colores innundaron mi cara, y mis ojos lo miraban con sorpresa. El sin quitar su dorada mirada de mi, comenzo a acariciarme las piernas.

Yo estaba sobre el, sentada con mis piernas abiertas, mi camisa desabotonada, mi corpiño algo corrido y mi cuerpo ardiendo, la respiración agitada, y mis labios algo hinchados por los besos ardientes.

Mis manos temblaron algo, el solto una risita burlesca. Le gusta verme así, sin saber que hacer, entre avergonzada y deseosa, le gusta tenerme bajo su control, prediciendo todos mis movimientos, pero... pero está vez, quiero sorprenderlo, demostrarle que ya no soy una niña, que ya no soy una mocosa la cual prepara la comida, quiero demostrarle que puedo ser algo más que su esclava.

Pronto, una idea recorrio mi mente, hace unos días había escuchado una conversación de unas compañeras en clases. Todas reunidas alrededor de una chica de cabello colorin, gritaban emocionadas, y le exigian que les enseñará alguna cosa. La chica, algo sonrojada accedio, y comenzo dando intrucciones de lo que a mi parecer, era como comer un helado. Pero al pasar un rato, captando el sentido de la conversación pude suponer a que se referían, lamentablemente, en ese instante llegó sango, y me arrastro hacia la caféteria en busca de algo frío, porque según ella yo estaba muy roja.

-Veo que no te atreves... .- dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras sonreía maliciosamente, teniendo el control de todo-. Vamos, aún no estás preparada... .-dijo, entre un suspiro, mientras me tomaba, para poder pararse-. Ire a darme una ducha fría...

-Está equivocado, amo... .-dije, tomando una bocanada de aire, y mirandolo directamente, evitando que se levantara-. Yo si estoy preparada... firme-.

El me miró sorprendido, pero luego su mirada cambio a una más atrevia. Me acerque más a el, apretando más nuestros cuerpos, mi mano toco su mejilla, y comenzo a acariciarla, hasta llegar a sus labios, con mi pulgar acaricie su labio inferior, para luego acercar su boca a la mia, besandolo fuertemente, agitada, deseosa de más, sus manos pronto comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, ansioso. Con mi otra mano, desabroche su cinturon y prontamente su pantalon, segui besandolo, instintivamente, sabiendo cual era mi siguiente paso.

Le mordi el labio inferior, cosa que lo excito más, ya que apreto más mi cuerpo al suyo. Le sujete nuevamente el rostro, para separarlo de mi. El me miro ansioso y algo molesto por alejarme de él, cuando estaba tan excitado, pero todo era parte de mi plan.

Comencé a salir de sus piernas, bajandome de estar sobre el. El me miro soprendido, y cauteloso.

-Kagome... ? .-dijo extrañado-. Si no quieres seguir yo... .-lo interrumpi colocando un dedo mio sobre su boca-.

-shuu, shuut... .-dije,sonriendo coquetamente mientras lo hacia callar-. yo no he dicho nada, Amo... .- dije mientras, le besaba nuevamente sin acercarme mucho, el cerro sus ojos, he intendo tomarme para sentarme nuevamente sobre el, pero yo corte el beso, para luego ir bajando hasta su entre pierna, donde al final me arrodille-.

Tome su pantalón, y su ropa interior y la baje, con ayuda de él. Mientras hacia esto, sentía su penetrante mirada seguir cada uno de mis movimientos. Su sexo quedo al descubrierto, frente a mi, erecto e imponente. Mi sorpresa fue clara, era enorme.

Por primera vez, desde que baje lo mire; sonreía. El sonreía como si fuese el dueño del mundo, y yo su esclava arrodillada a sus pies.

-Sorprendida... .-dijo arrogante, orgulloso de su pines-. Si te arrepientes, quizás aun pueda dejarte ir... .-dijo, desafiandome-.

-Eso, no hace falta... .-dije sonriendo, tomando su sexo entre mis frías manos, el se estremeció por el contacto-. Haré que usted se vuelva adicto a mi, Amo... .-dije desafiante, mientras introducia su sexo en mi boca, para comenzar a lamerlo y disfrutarlo en todo su explendor-.

Mis lengua danzaba alrededor de su sexo, para luego introducirlo en mi boca y comenzar a disfrutar. Un sabor agridulce innundo mi boca, el olor de mi amo capto mis sentidos, y sus roncos gemidos llegaron a mis oídos. Aumente el ritmo, quería verlo disfrutar, quería ser yo por quien el suspirará, quería que el me desease tanto como yo lo deseo a él.

Sujeto con su mano mi cabello, fuerte, insitandome a continuar. Introduje su glande en mi boca, lentamente, y a su vez mirandolo, provocandolo.

Lo vi, sus brillantes ojos resplandecía en la oscuridad, como dos flamas ardientes, su rostro serio y sus labios entreabiertos, mientras se los mordía. Simplemente Hermoso.

-Acabaré contigo... .-susurro ronco, como una amenaza-.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, asustada. Acto seguido, se levanto rapido de su asiento me tomo de un brazo y me coloco a su altura, apegada a el.

-Esto es lo que quieres...? .- dijo, con una mano sujetando mi brazo, y con la otra colandose en mi ropa interior, tocando mi intimidad. Gemí, y se que también me humedeci a su tacto, el sonrio-.

-Amo... .-susurre excitada por su tacto y cercanía-. Yo quiero todo de usted...

-Será eso, y más...

Me besó con desesperación, pasión y entrega. No me dio mucho tiempo para la impresión, ya que su lengua danzaba ferviente en mi boca, y sus brazos me sujetaban con fuerza.

Con una mano, empujo todo lo del escritorio al piso y me recosto sobre el, habilidosamente me quito de mi camisa y subio mi sosten pasionalmente.

Mordisquio con rudeza mi pezón, mientras su mano acariciaba mi intimidad. El placer era abrumante, mis gemidos llenaron el estudio, solo lo quería a el dentro, y pronto.

-amo... amo, porfavor... lo necesito dentro... .-gemí-.

-Pideme más, ruegame Kagome... .-dijo agitado, deseoso, mientras corría a mi boca y me besaba salvajemente, mordiendo mi labio-.

-Amo,porfavor... lo quiero dentro mio... .-dije, colocando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, quedando justo a la altura de su sexo, el cual rozo suavemente mi hinchada sexualidad-. aaahh... amo, porfavor.. .-dije moviendo mis caderas, insitandolo-.

-Eres mi perdisión... .-dijo mientras tomaba su sexo y lo masajeaba en mi intimidad, provocandome tenues gemidos-.

Me beso, me beso exigente, autoritario y demandante de más. El estaba preparando mi sexo para su entrada. Ya lo suficientemente humedecida, el dejo de rozarme con su sexo y me miro detenidamente.

-Ya no tienes vuelta atráz. Eres mía... .-dijo firme, mirandome penetrantemente, para luego entrar lentamente en mi cabidad-.

El dolor llegó rapido y fuerte, quize alejarlo asustada, pero el me apego más a el, sonriendo, mientras entraba con más fuerza, quedando complemente dentro mio.

-era esto lo que querías, ahora soporta tu dolor, que no seré suave contigo... .-dijo, para luego besarme apasionadamente-.

Me aferre a el, y comencé a sentir su sexo dominante dentro mio. Senti placer, un placer intoxicante recorrer todo mi cuerpo, lo necesite con fervor, quería sentirlo todo dentro mio, que no se alejase jamás.

Sus envestidas fueron fieras y fuertes, no huvo pausas, ni fue suave, fue una bestía salvaje, clamando su deseo.

Me acostumbre rapidamente a su ritmo, pues yo deseaba su pasion, y el placer de sentirlo tan al fondo, tan dentro era celestial. Me penetraba con fuerza, nos moviamos freneticamente, ambos agitados, transpirando, y deseandonos. Yo me aferraba a su espalda, tocando todo, mientras gemia cada vez más con cada nuevo movimiento. EL escritorio se mesia al son de nuestro ritmo.

Y fueron uno a uno los mil orgasmos que senti, cuando el me apretaba a su cuerpo, y me envestia con más fuerza aún.

Nuestro ritmo aumento, sus roncos gemidos se escuchaban de mi oreja, yo lo apretaba con fuerza uniendolo más aun a mi, y el sujetaba mi cabello mientras a un ritmo lento pero fuerte me penetraba.

-amo... .-exclame entre gemidos-. voy a acabar... .-dije tratando de buscar su mirada-.

-te gusta como te lo meto, kag? .-me dijo agitado, mientras me miraba serio-.

-Si, si amo... .-dije tirando mi cabeza hacia atraz entregandome a las sensaciones-. me encanta! es tan... tan ricooo! .-dije en un suspiro-.

-voy a acabar Kagome, te llenaré de mi... .-dijo ronco en mi oído-.

Comenzo a aumentar las envestidas, con más fervor, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba fuerte mi labios. El orgasmo llegó como una ola de mil emociones, innundandome, ahogandome, dejando escapar un gemido satisfecho. Poco despues, mi amo me siguio en la ola de placer, acabando dentro mio, llenandome de su ser.

Agitado, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mio, escondiendo su cabeza entre mi cuello, respirando agitadamente ambos. El sudor perlaba nuestros cuerpos, su mano sujetaba la mia, y su respiración me rozaba la piel del cuello.

Una vez regulado nuestra respiración, el se enderezo y me miro. Les juró por Dios, que ha sido la imagen más bella que he visto en mi vida, el con su cabello desordenado, sus mejillas rojas y su labio humedecido, mostrandome la sonrisa más bella que alguna vez haya visto. Una sonrisa tan natural y hermosa. Se enderezo un poco más y coloco sus brazos al costado de mi cabeza apoyandose en ellos, aun sobre mi, aun dentro mio, y me miro sonriente, mientras me daba pequeños besos cariñosos en la cara.

-Ha sido fantastico, kag... .-dijo sonriendome, mientras besaba el pomulo-.

-Eres hermoso... .-le dije, mirandome el sorprendido, con una semi sonrisa sucarndo su cara-.

-Eres mia, mia, por fin mia... Kag... .-dijo, apretando su cuerpo al mio-. perfecta, mi perfecta kag... solo mia, totalmente mia... .-comenzo a besar y morder nuevamente mi cuerpo, tocandome con fuerza-.

-Quiero más, amo... .-dije sonrojada-. quiero sentirlo más, mucho más... quiero que acabe dentro mio mil veces...

-Me encantas kag,eres mi adiccion, necesito saciar este deseo de ti... .-dijo enderezandose completamente, para luego tomarme en brazos y cargarme a su habitacion-.

-hoy no seré suave contigo, esta noche te haré el amor, con un hombre salvaje... .-dijo tendiendome sobre su cama para luego tomar mi seno con su mano, abrir mis piernas y penetrarme de golpe con toda su hombría erecta.

Estuvimos toda la noche saciando esa sed inmensa que teníamos oculta el uno del otro, esa pasion desenfrenada que hace tiempo no podíamos ocultar.

Me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, me sentí plena... por fin, tenía a mi amo.

Pero, quien iba a pensar que desde ese día, sería el inicio de una trágica historia.

* * *

Bueno, por fin por fin, paso que tanto deseábamos, y fue algo totalmente animal.

Seguiré publicando, no se con que regularidad, la universidad, mi novio y mi jodida vida, me quitan tiempo.

Espero les haya gustado, y me disculpo por la corrección.

Me despido con un beso,

Carlis


End file.
